LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA
by saranya.x
Summary: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución contra los Cullen, Bella para salvarles podría ceder a los deseos de un vampiro hermoso pero siniestro, aunque ello implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado Edward. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?
1. PREFACIO

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella, son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, incluyendo los derechos que hayan sido cedidos por la autora a la empresa que ha editado los libros en español: Alfaguara (Santillana) y a la productora de las películas: Summit y Aurum. Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan con el propósito de rendir un homenaje a la autora, entretener y es completamente sin ánimo de lucro. Los textos de los libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

_**Gracias especiales a Steph, quien beteó éste prefacio y a Ljoo, Alejita Masen, Angie C. Cullen, las cuatro, excelentes escritoras y consejeras.**_

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Bella nunca pensó que despertar pasiones de éste tipo pudiera traerle más peligro del que ya había vivido. Ahora, podía comprobar cómo un vampiro obsesionado, apasionado de la manera más absurda y obcecada, podía llegar a ser peor que cualquier rastreador en pos de su presa.

¿Hasta qué punto debía ceder para proteger a su familia? ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a darlo todo, absolutamente todo, con tal de que ellos sobrevivieran? ¿Aún cuando Edward sin duda preferiría la muerte antes que saberla en brazos de su perseguidor? ¿Incluso sabiendo que si cedía, ella misma no se sentía con fuerzas para sobrevivir?

Pero, ¿qué era lo que tenía ella para despertarle a él esa pasión tan insana, que le había hecho vulnerar la propia ley vampírica y aún desafiar a los Vulturis? Cuando era humana ella sólo aspiraba a ser la tua cantante de Edward, de nadie más, mucho menos de este hermoso, pero espectral vampiro loco de deseo por ella, que en ese momento la tenía a su merced, encerrada en esa mohosa y tenebrosa mazmorra.

Su vida o la de los que amaba, no era una opción nueva, si fuera sólo eso, sería fácil. Sus prioridades siempre habían estado claras, incluso cuando era humana, pero ahora la opción era darse completa y entera a cambio de la vida de los que amaba, él no la mataría, estaba segura de eso. La conservaría como un elemento más de su celda que pudiera ser utilizado conforme a sus necesidades; pero nunca, jamás, aunque saliera viva de ésta situación, podría volver a mirar los ojos de color topacio de Edward.

Bella miró desafiante a ese vampiro de fuerza descomunal con ojos carmesí de fuego que la deseaban con tanta desesperación.

* * *

_**Hola, **_

_**Ésta es mi nueva historia.**_

_**Será muy diferente a "De Crisálidas y Mariposas", son capítulos mas cortos y ya la tengo adelantada, estaba pensando en colocar una actualización semanal (eso espero), bueno, el primer capítulo vendrá más rápido, si gusta la historia.**_

_**No me atrasará mi otro fic más de lo normal, pues ese si lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, de hecho, ésta historia la comencé a escribir antes de Crisálidas pero era más difícil para mí soltarla, hasta que ganara seguridad en escribir, quizá esperaba eso.**_

_**Por favor, díganme si les llama la atención, si les gusta, si es así, seguirá sin duda.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_

_**PD: Tengo una historia en el concurso Hateful Lemonade Contest, se llama OUROBUS, si les gusta lo que escribo, quizá les agrade leerla, y comentarla de paso, la encuentran en mi perfil o en (con espacios para que no se borre) http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5464284/1/OUROBOROS**_


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 LA ANTIGUA PROFECÍA

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 - LA ANTIGUA PROFECÍA**

La vida eterna podía llegar a ser muy aburrida.

Y a un vampiro milenario, sobrecargado de poder como lo era Aro, la rutina lo anquilosaba de lo peor. Para su fortuna, esos días habían sido diferentes, y él seguía estremecido por todo lo acaecido.

Siendo vampiro durante siglos había aprendido a apreciar cualquier cambio en esa rutina, a veces monótona por centurias; a esas variaciones especiales había que aferrarse para entretenerse, y esa visita de Edward pidiendo que le mataran, prácticamente suplicándolo, con ese rostro destrozado por un dolor tan, tan profundo que no podía imaginarlo en un corazón muerto, había sido de lo más inquietante. Tocar el centro de la palma de su mano había sido una de las experiencias más impresionantes de las últimas décadas.

Ese amor y ese dolor por la pérdida de la amada lo sintió en sus propias entrañas, había tocado muchas manos, por supuesto, pero nunca la mano de un vampiro le había generado una sensación tan intensa de amor, dolor, de sed de sangre, que la que Edward tenía por a quien creía su fallecida Bella.

La "_Tua cantante_", qué afortunado era Edward al haber encontrado a su alma gemela, la más afín con su espíritu, la predestinada para ser su compañera, y siendo ella humana no haber cedido a la tentación de asesinarla, por lo menos directamente; la mayor maldición de los vampiros en toda su historia, era estar destinados cuando encontraban a su "_Tua cantante"_, a asesinar a los seres que potencialmente más podrían amar, él lo había visto tantas veces, hasta lo había vivido, no con la intensidad en que lo vivía Edward, pero lo recordaba; el olor, el afán imparable de beber, de calmar el ardor de la garganta más impresionante que pudiera haberse despertado, el satisfacer esa sed matando, asesinando la potencialidad de amor que nunca sería, el cuerpo inerte y el vacío ante la pérdida, la fuerza de la satisfacción y la culpa, intensas, avasallantes al mismo tiempo.

Normalmente asesinar humanos no extrañaba culpa, no era por la muerte en sí, era por dejar de tenerle cerca. Lo que más les protegía era ignorar que ese humano era el verdadero, el amado y el amante, él único con quien sentir lo que no habían sentido nunca. Era la primera vez que una humana sobrevivía a la atracción asesina de un vampiro, hasta que la muy estúpida por lo que parecía, se había suicidado.

Y lo peor era la lucha, la rivalidad cuando por alguna encrucijada perversa del destino, dos vampiros o vampiras se enfocaban en un mismo objeto de deseo, una misma sangre les llamaba y les llevaba al enfrentamiento, a la muerte eterna a la que estaban condenados los vampiros sin alma, los que consumían sangre humana.

Edward llegó con ese dolor, con esa culpa, la de haber sido el causante de la muerte de su amor, de su único amor, de no volver a verla, de no volver a oler el fino y aromatizante aroma de su sangre, vital, corriendo por sus venas. Cuando percibió todo eso en su mente supo que había sucumbido a la maldición, la de ser el causante de la muerte su amor, no por haber bebido su sangre, ello hubiera sido connatural a su instinto, sino por haber sido un cobarde y haberla abandonado, dejándola sola sumida en un dolor que pensó resistiría.

Se negaron a matarle, los instintos suicidas en los vampiros eran poco comunes, sólo propios de quienes luchaban contra su propia naturaleza, como Carlisle Cullen; él lo había intentado por todos los medios cuando fue convertido, intentos inútiles, vanos y desesperadamente insanos.

"De tal padre, tal hijo", pensó Aro en ese momento, cuando estaba frente a él y a esa curiosa petición suya, riendo internamente sabiendo que no tenían correlación genética. Edward sonrió sarcástico, sin alegría, cuando leyó en su mente lo que pensaba. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro vampiro quien pidiera la muerte, quizá hubieran cedido, pero ante un vampiro tan valioso como Edward, con ese peculiar y único poder de penetrar las mentes de los otros seres, hubiera sido una especie de sacrilegio matarle.

Se negaron y él ordenó que le siguieran, era claro que persistiría en su propósito de morir.

Luego fue la visita de Edward junto con Alice y Bella a su guarida, le dio para pensar mucho; se alegraba, entretención por más tiempo, por eso, lo repetía su mente que trataba de controlar frente a Edward, matarlos habría sido un desperdicio, aunque sin duda hubiera preferido que aceptaran quedarse y hacer parte de su guardia.

Conoció a Bella y le inquietó aún más su posibilidad de protegerse de propio su don y los dones de otros vampiros, Edward había tenido un olfato sutil al haberla elegido para él, era especial, aún siendo humana lo era, por eso, aunque no quería forzar las cosas, anhelaba verla convertida en vampiro.

Era la humana más prometedora que había conocido, aún más que Jane y Alec, no pudo evitar anhelarla para sí, por eso les quería a todos en su guardia; Alice y Edward atraerían a Bella y permitirían que fuera convertida, era lo más seguro para una humana que olía tan bien como ella. Sin embargo no aceptaron, ninguno, ni siquiera la frágil humana.

Pero no había que perder la esperanza, algún día, de alguna manera, ellos se verían forzados a aceptar, no se resignaría con facilidad a no tenerles; Edward y Alice eran el complemento perfecto para él, juntos serían invencibles; la visión completa y sin secretos del pasado, el presente y el futuro, nadie se atrevería a imponérseles, ni siquiera los mismos Cayo y Marco, podría acabar con el triunvirato (1) de la realeza vampírica y al fin imponerse como el único y verdadero líder.

Lástima que debieran por ahora simular, por lo menos aparentar que respetaban las leyes y el libre albedrío de los vampiros, que aún sujetos a su dominio, ahora podían tomar decisiones por sí mismos y si lo deseaban, escabullirse de sus deseos antes omnipotentes.

Infortunadamente todos esos avances democráticos de los humanos habían permeado las anquilosadas estructuras del poder vampírico, no tardarían en exigir elecciones, votos, candidatos y todos esos absurdos; por eso había que prepararse, hacer adquisiciones poderosas para la guardia Vulturi e ir minando a los potenciales que se podrían erigir como líderes de esos vampiros con pensamientos de avanzada, que ya llegaban hasta el extremo de negarse a consumir víctimas humanas, como por ejemplo Carlisle Cullen, que con todo su clan constituían una gran amenaza.

Arrebatarle a Carlisle a sus dos más preciados hijos sería sin duda una gran estocada para la fuerza que iba ganando su clan, era como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro; aunque Carlisle no les usara con fines bélicos ni guerreristas, la sola presencia de ejemplares tan grandiosos en la familia los llenaba de poder, un poder demasiado peligroso en las circunstancias actuales y que los Vulturis no estaban dispuestos a compartir.

Aro caminó suavemente, como levitando, hacia la mazmorra más profunda y grande del refugio Vulturi, el techo abovedado era alto y el espacio lleno de columnas estilo romano, con las paredes y los techos de roca natural en un espacio tan grande como dos estadios de fútbol.

Era la zona mejor iluminada y seca del recinto, por depositarse allí la mayor y mejor colección de libros antiguos que podía existir sobre el planeta tierra, miles y miles de volúmenes reposaban polvorientos en los altos estantes siendo testigos del paso de los siglos, rollos y papiros de las más variadas texturas se guardaban en urnas cristalinas que les preservaban del deterioro del paso del tiempo; las grandes posesiones de la otrora Biblioteca de Alejandría (2) allí estaban, conocimiento hurtado a los hombres, porque sólo los dioses debían poseerlo.

Las técnicas de conservación de los libros y papiros eran mucho más avanzadas que las de los humanos y más sencillas de aplicar, era la ventaja de que los vampiros no necesitaran oxígeno, los químicos fluían de complejos sistemas de ventilación y se densificaban en el aire de tal forma que ningún humano sobreviviría medio minuto en medio de tan venenosa atmósfera. Aunque quizá si les afectaba a los vampiros y esa era la razón por la cual la piel de Aro se había vuelto con el paso de los siglos tan apergaminada, como cuero de curtiembre fina.

Los químicos en el ambiente tenían una doble ventaja, protegían a los libros de la degeneración y eran campo de fuerza protector contra intrusos. En todas las décadas transcurridas sólo habían encontrado dos cadáveres de humanos que se habían escabullido de las salas de alimentación de vampiros; grave error, la muerte por intoxicación química era peor, más dolorosa, que por desangramiento.

Él sabía hacia qué lugar dirigirse, una preciosa esquina del anticuario destinada y señalada con su nombre, 'Aro', anaqueles de oro y cristal donde reposaban los principales documentos históricos de su existencia terrena y sus tesoros, como los llamaba, además de criptogramas enigmáticos que él directamente trataba de descifrar para la mayor gloria del Clan Vulturi.

Conocimiento, el arma más poderosa, ni aún la fuerza vampírica, la inmortalidad o los dones de que algunos de los miembros de su familia hacían gala, eran tan poderosos como el conocimiento mismo, constructor y destructor de reinos y de potestades.

Era prioritario recoger cualquier tipo de documento, de vestigio físico que pudiera revelar la existencia de vampiros sobre el planeta, y los Vulturi se habían convertido en los guardianes de ellos: testimonios, leyendas, actas de defunción notariadas con las descripciones de las muertes por desangramiento, declaraciones judiciales e informes forenses de extrañas mordeduras no atribuibles a animal alguno, de la existencia de seres con fuerza sobrehumana, fríos y rápidos como la luz, fotografías… ahora aunque había más opciones para documentar los casos que se presentaban era innecesario intervenir, la racionalidad ciega y la cientificidad impedían que los humanos vieran lo evidente, pero no fue así en todas las épocas, hubo un tiempo en que se creía en lo paranormal y por ello, en muchos momentos estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos.

Los documentos más valiosos de su colección eran los que estaban sellados detrás de un muro de acero recubierto de lámina de oro, del cual solamente Aro conocía la contraseña para ser abierto, allí habían depositado todos los pliegos y papiros que existían sobre el alma de los vampiros, tratados de hace milenios que trataban el tema desde diversos y variados puntos de vista; para Aro no era necesario que fueran divulgados, "Vampiros buscando recuperar su alma, que desperdicio" —se decía —"lo único que ha conservado nuestra especie es su supremacía sobre el ser humano, mantener ello es más valioso que la posibilidad de tener un alma, sacrificando todo lo demás".

El rollo que buscaba era antiquísimo, había sido encontrado mucho antes de su propio nacimiento, ni siquiera se conocía su origen:

'**Las profecías vampíricas'**

Ni aún el mismo Nostradamus se había aproximado a un documento tan fidedigno y completo acerca del futuro del planeta tierra, la visión de Nostradamus y de otros profetas era limitada porque sólo consideraban la existencia de seres humanos, cuando de verdad el planeta estaba poblado además de seres mágicos e inmutables; en cambio, el autor de éstas cuartillas, cuidadosamente criptografiadas y graficadas con dibujos preciosistas que era difícil considerar posible que se hubieran realizado siglos antes del nacimiento de Cristo, contemplaba el futuro de las razas más importantes de seres inteligentes sobre la tierra.

Hablaba de vampiros, metamorfos y seres humanos, de sus guerras y sus luchas, la mayoría de las cuartillas que había logrado descifrar narraban acontecimientos que ya se habían cumplido, siglos y siglos de luchas, de desangramiento de humanos por parte de los vampiros.

El autor era muy parcial, no se mostraba para nada de acuerdo con la forma como los vampiros se habían convertido en parásitos destructivos de los humanos, refería el surgimiento de una nueva evolución entre humanos y animales para su defensa, en diversos lugares del planeta las almas y los cuerpos de los humanos se habían fusionado con las de panteras, tigres, leones, osos y lobos para su defensa.

Aro se había reconocido en las cuartillas, su gloria estaba expuesta así como la de sus compañeros en el poder, siglos y siglos de supremacía dentro de la raza vampírica, vigilando a sus miembros, acabando despiadadamente con quienes infligieran las reglas, vigilando y a veces interviniendo en las formas del poder humano, político, económico y social.

Qué fácil era generar una guerra que resultara benéfica a sus intereses, qué fácil era distraer a los humanos en sus juegos de poder y muerte para que les ignoraran y les dejaran subsistir sin sospecha alguna; muchas veces las habían generado, las guerras durante siglos fueron fuente satisfactoria y sin riesgos de sangre humana.

Pero las cuartillas que estaba descifrando en esos momentos eran de lo más preocupantes, eran el futuro, lo que aún no sucedía, narraban como, poco a poco, a partir de unos seres extraordinarios, se daría la unión y la paz entre las razas, vaticinaban una nueva era de paz y felicidad donde finamente convivirían sin destruirse, vampiros, metamorfos, humanos y animales.

Si esto era cierto, sería el fin de los Vulturis, ¿Qué secreto custodiarían si éste ya no existiera? ¿Qué poder detentarían si la esencia del secretismo de su existencia era sustraída? ¿Adónde iría a parar su forma de vida si ya no podían cazar humanos, por el simple hecho de convivir pacíficamente con ellos? Además, ¿para qué si los humanos eran unos seres tan insignificantes?

Aro lleno de duda, recorría con sus ojos las últimas cuartillas de la profecía, que había descifrado el día anterior a partir de los criptogramas angulosos:

*********

_**Destinada desde el principio de los tiempos,**_

_**A hacer parte de los bebedores del elixir rojo,**_

_**Una humana seducirá el corazón helado,**_

_**Y le protegerá con su escudo,**_

_**Desafiando el poder anquilosado,**_

_**Su fuerza será la destrucción del antiguo reino,**_

_**Y los tres dioses viejos de la sangre,**_

_**Agacharán la cabeza ante ella, porque**_

_**El amor será su fuerza, la paz, será su consecuencia.**_

_*********_

_**Destinada desde el principio de los tiempos,**_

_**A hacer parte de los bebedores del elixir rojo,**_

_**Una humana seducirá el corazón helado,**_

_**Ella le dará acceso al conocimiento perdido,**_

_**Y sabrán los de ojos dorados,**_

_**Que al conquistar la sabiduría del dominio de sí,**_

_**Encontrarán el camino para la redención de sus almas,**_

_**Almas que pierden los de ojos carmesí, porque**_

_**El amor será su fuerza, la paz, será su consecuencia.**_

_*********_

_**Destinada desde el principio de los tiempos,**_

_**A hacer parte de los bebedores del elixir rojo,**_

_**Una humana seducirá el corazón helado,**_

_**Y de su simiente surgirá una nueva raza,**_

_**Raza que será la insignia de la unidad,**_

_**Entre los antes divididos,**_

_**El lobo la amará y recibirá en su casa,**_

_**El humano le acogerá sin miedo, porque**_

_**El amor será su fuerza, la paz, será su consecuencia**_**. **(3)

*********

Aunque aún estas cuartillas en gran parte todavía le resultaban indescifrables, advertía el peligro que latía en ellas, el peligro más grande que hubiera podido imaginar, vaticinaban el fin de su propio imperio.

Inexplicablemente Aro rememoró la extraña visita de Bella y Edward a Volterra. Una sombra apergaminó aún más su pálido semblante.

**

* * *

**Notas:

(1) "Triunvirato: ...es una forma de gobierno ejercido por tres personas aliadas entre sí. En la antigua Roma, en la época de la república, a veces surgían alianzas para controlar el escenario político. Este término concretamente fue acuñado para describir las alianzas entre Cayo Julio César, Cneo Pompeyo Magno y Marco Licinio Craso (primer triunvirato) y entre Marco Antonio, Marco Emilio Lépido y César Octavio (segundo triunvirato)." (De Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre).

(2) "Biblioteca de Alejandría: ...fue en su época la más grande del mundo. Situada en la ciudad egipcia de Alejandría, se cree que fue creada a comienzos del siglo III a. C. ...La destrucción de la Biblioteca de Alejandría es uno de los más grandes misterios de la civilización occidental. Se carece de testimonios precisos sobre sus aspectos más esenciales, y no se han encontrado las ruinas del Museo..." (De Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre)

(3) Nota de autora: Las cuartillas también son de mi autoría, no son sonfic o copia de algún poema existente y son parte importante de la historia en general, recomiendo leerlas.

* * *

_**Gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron y comentaron el prefacio, fueron pocos pero muy, muy valiosos.**_

_**Ojalá puedan tener una mejor percepción de la historia con éste capítulo y me cuenten si les gusta o no.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	3. CAPÍTULO 2 EL GUARDIÁN DE VOLTERRA

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 - EL GUARDIÁN DE VOLTERRA**

Félix no había podido sacarse de la cabeza esa primera vez que había visto a Bella, corriendo en la Plaza de Volterra, ese día de San Marcos.

Estaban en plena plaza con Demetri atentos a cada paso, a cada suspiro que pudiera dar Edward en sus claras intenciones de provocarles para que le mataran; pero tenían órdenes muy precisas, apenas él quebrantara alguna regla, deberían aprehenderle y llevarlo de nuevo ante Aro, vivo.

La idea de Aro era que si Edward parecía dispuesto a buscar y aceptar la muerte, no sería difícil convencerle para que en lugar de morir se uniera a la guardia Vulturi. Qué molesto sería para toda todos ellos tener alguien con su don en medio de ellos —pensaba Félix—, por lo menos con Aro podían evitar su contacto para poder guardarle secretos, con Edward no podrían hacerlo.

Félix cerraba los ojos rememorando el momento y el aroma de esa chica, cuando insignificante en apariencia, corría en medio de la plaza con las claras intenciones de… ¿chocar contra un vampiro? Con ese aroma que tenía, era una maniobra suicida, estaría loca, o demasiado inconsciente de hacia quien se dirigía; pero no, a las claras chocó su cuerpo contra el de Edward y aún a pesar de no tener fuerza y casi caer lo atrajo hacia sí para cubrirlo lo más que pudiera del sol.

¿Era consciente de lo que pasaría si él se exponía a la relumbrante luz del medio día?

—"¡_Edward, no_!" —gritaba ella con la voz perdida en medio de las campanas que marcaban la llegada de las doce del día.

Y de pronto ese abrazo, esa mirada entre ellos, no era dado a sensibilizarse con ese tipo de cosas, lo que quería, simplemente lo tomaba, sin más, sin molestarse siquiera en sentir; pero la envidia lo corroyó cuando se dio cuenta de que era indudable que ese abrazo y las palabras que se cruzaron Edward y Bella en esos primeros momentos estuvieron llenos de misterio.

Nunca había tenido una conexión así, con nadie.

Luego ese afán loco de él para protegerla, con toda la razón, si no hubiera estado Edward en esa posición él no hubiera dudado en llevarla a la fuerza al refugio para allí tomar de inmediato su sangre.

Su sangre, la cegadora fragancia entre sal y óxido se le hacía tan apetecible y deseable a la vez, de una forma tan abrasadora como nunca antes había sentido. La ponzoña inundó su boca en cosa de segundos, sólo de recordar la sensación embriagante de olerla a ella, algo así sólo lo había sentido en su vida humana, cuando en la nebulosa de los recuerdos rememoraba la sensación del opio en su torrente sanguíneo.

En ese momento al verla una lascivia inusual, extraña, se extendió por todo su cuerpo, el ansia de tomarla, a toda costa, le hizo concebir la idea de matar a Edward y quedársela, de inmediato; pero tenía órdenes, debía obedecer.

La sed lo devoraba, nunca, en sus cientos de años de existencia terrena, había sentido una sed tan abrasadora y una sangre tan apetecible y menos, cuando además percibía ese siempre detectable efluvio que despedía su propio cuerpo ante su excitación en respuesta a que se le despertaba su animalidad más primitiva, no había sentido eso ni siquiera cuando era neófito y no tenía control sobre sus instintos. Y todo, por olerla a ella.

Por eso cuando Edward hacia todo lo posible porque Bella pudiera escabullirse, Félix, sin poder evitar evidenciar la lascivia de su voz, le ordenó:

—"_No, trae a la chica."_

—"_Me parece que no"_—replicó Edward preparándose para luchar.

Claro, Edward con seguridad se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, Félix se había percatado de que él le había leído la mente, era cierto y claro, Edward sabia que esa humana le despertaba a Félix un deseo incontrolable que no podía relacionar únicamente con el ansia de beber su sangre, aunque era la sangre más apetecible que podía haberse cruzado por su camino; sin duda la quería para algo mucho mejor, ¿sexo quizá?¿Pero por qué sexo con una humana?

No se le había pasado por la mente nunca antes, en el refugio Vulturi había vampiras de la guardia dispuestas a todo en cuanto él lo quisiera, siempre era así, los guerreros de la guardia tenían prevalencia sobre los favores sexuales de las más apetecibles, no había allí parejas exclusivas necesariamente, sólo Cayo y Aro las tenían, el resto se satisfacían a pedido, según las necesidades y las circunstancias, sin celos, sin compromisos, ni lazos afectivos, aunque era inevitable que con sus cambios tan poco frecuentes, los lazos se establecieran, como el que él tenía con Heidi.

Entonces, ¿qué necesidad podría tener de una humana? El deseo le traspasaba hacia algo que nunca había sentido antes. Era como un ansia de beber de ella pero conservarla, mantenerla viva para no tener nunca que buscar a otra como ella para saciarse, para saciar su sed y su hambre, su deseo.

Cuando Edward se negó a llevarla Félix estaba dichoso, nada mejor que le diera la justificación para atacarle, ni siquiera Aro podría reprocharle el defenderse; se preparó para luchar, pero entonces ella susurró un "_No_" para detener a Edward, con una vocecita que le dejó un poco aturdido, Demetri también le contuvo; pero quienes frenaron la pelea finalmente fueron Alice y Jane, las muy pequeñas pero extremadamente poderosas y peligrosas vampiras.

Arrastrar a Bella hacia la guarida Vulturi fue para Edward toda una proeza, pues no se decidía a tocarla del todo y él iba detrás de ellos; Félix sólo recordaba la forma en que jadeaba para contenerse de abalanzarse sobre ella, mientras Bella seguramente pensaba que él estaba exasperado por su lentitud; no era eso, era el deseo descollante que sólo lograba apaciguar con gemidos.

Y a Edward se le notaba la furia que refulgía en sus ojos cada vez que volteaba a mirarle y se enfrentaba con lo que le gritaba su mente.

En el ascensor Bella había volcado su mirada sobre Félix, encogida, algo temblorosa en torno a Edward, ¿estaba ella observándolo al detalle? Lo más curioso es que él tuvo la esperanza de que le gustase: su tono de piel oliváceo, su evidente fuerza descomunal, sus anchos hombros y alta estatura, sus músculos férreos y pétreos, su pelo negro y corto; se consideraba atractivo, siempre era irresistible para sus presas; pero Félix se sintió ridículo ante su escrutinio.

¿Podría él pensar que a ella le agradara lo que veía? ¿Qué importaba si lo esencial era beber su sangre? ¿Para qué le serviría gustarle, cuando lo único que querría despertar en una humana era la atracción inicial y el terror tradicional antes de consumirle su rojo efluvio vital? Pero esa mirada de Bella… no la veía enfrentando sus ojos con terror, parecía que temblaba más por frío que por otra cosa, debería estar aterrada; pero no lo demostraba.

¿Qué tipo de mujer era ésta? Una demente quizá, que no respondía a las señales normales del peligro, ante la presencia de un vampiro consumido por la fuerza de los años, de las luchas, de las guerras, cuyo único aliciente era pensar en a quien podría matar mañana, lo normal era que estuviera aterrorizada; pero no, ella demostraba asombro pero no miedo.

Félix se sorprendió aún más cuando esperó que ella le considerara hermoso, como lo consideraban ya muchas de las compañeras vampiras que había pasado por él a lo largo de los años. Para sacarse esa sensación del cuerpo cuando bajaron del ascensor le guiñó un ojo a Gianna, la humana de la recepción, a quien sin duda le hubiera encantado ser verdadero objeto de su atención, pero esa risita tonta de ella en verdad le cortaba cualquier tipo de apetito.

Félix se percataba de cómo sus pensamientos tenían exasperado a Edward, había que aprovechar cada oportunidad para que él perdiera el control, y por ello, después del reconocimiento que hizo Alec de Bella, con sinceridad expresó su parecer, haciendo gala de toda la tranquilidad que pudo simular, diciendo:

— "¡_Me la pido primero!"_

Pero la duendecilla esa calmó a Edward de nuevo y no se inició la pelea, aunque su gruñido era una clara invitación que Félix estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Y luego Aro le exigió a Félix que saliera a buscar a los demás, cuando, ¡él sólo quería seguir mirándola! Planificando su estrategia para llegar hasta ella.

A Aro sólo podía contestarle con un "_Sí, maestro_", era su deber aunque sus pies no le respondieran a lo que le ordenaba el cuerpo, porque sólo podía pensar en que ella le era fascinante.

Luego cuando regresó comprobó como Edward sentía un reclamo de la sangre de ella prácticamente tan intenso como el que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y además, no era extraña su percepción de que Bella era una humana especial, diferente. ¡Ni siquiera Aro podía leerle sus pensamientos, ni Jane podía atacarla! Félix no fue capaz de ocultar su desagrado cuando Aro le ofreció nuevamente a Edward hacer parte de su guardia; pero le encantó como su gesto fue detectado por la mirada valerosa de Bella.

¡Qué otra cosa podía ser ella sino valerosa, en medio de tantos vampiros mareados por el olor de su sangre! Cayo era la salvación, debía pedirle la sangre de la chica, ¿o se la quedaría para él? Félix empezó a repasar sus glorias pasadas que le pudieran hacer exigible a la mujer como premio; pero recordó con rabia que Demetri también podría disputársela, e incluso el mismo Aro, a quien no podría oponerse.

La sorpresa de Félix fue grande cuando el mismo Aro le propuso directamente a Bella que se quedara, nunca, jamás le había hecho esa propuesta a una humana, ¿la sentiría como él? ¿Podría acaso el mismo Félix matarla o convertirla, saborear y disfrutar de su sangre, si aceptaba quedarse? Eso era iluso y lo comprobó cuando ella no aceptó, ¿cuándo una simple humana podía oponerse a un deseo del omnipotente Aro? Si ni siquiera el mismo Félix podía hacerlo siendo vampiro.

Y con todo eso en su cabeza, fue mayor su expresión de desencanto cuando Aro les dejo libres con la promesa de convertir a Bella. No pudo evitar gemir ante tamaña decepción.

—"_Ah, Félix, paciencia. Heidi estará aquí de un momento a otro"._

¿Podía ser Aro más perceptivo? ¿Podía haberle leído el ansia de sangre y de sexo que le generaba la chica? Sabía que Heidi podía calmarle tanto una sed como la otra: con los humanos que hubieran caído en sus redes y con su cuerpo, que ella le entregaba sin tapujos cuando lo necesitaba, sin preguntas, sin condiciones.

Pero no, bien sabía Félix que ninguna otra humana o vampira podría apaciguar la sed que Bella le había generado en ese momento. Sólo Edward lo sabía, al leerle la mente y la alejó pronto de su vista con apremio, porque le era evidente que la sangre de Bella también cantaba para Félix.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la voluntad de la que carecía para no seguirles y arrebatarla a ella de sus brazos, además porque Edward se puso la capa gris que Aro le había obligado a entregarle y la cubrió amoroso con ella.

Saber que Bella en esos momentos sentía su propio olor en su capa, aunque la tuviera puesta Edward, le impidió acompañar a Demetri para señalarles el camino. Debía controlarse, no tenía otra salida.

Félix recordaba que lo único que finalmente lo controló en ese momento, fue la certeza de que algún día se encontraría de nuevo con su "_Tua Cantante_".

Y tenía toda la razón.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hola, **_

_**Acá otro capitulito, espero les guste y ojalá se animen a hacer comentarios. **_

_**Me han hecho algunas preguntas a las que doy respuesta:**_

—_**Sí, la historia será sólo en tercera persona, para sondear desde observador externo la mente de los diversos personajes.**_

—_**Sobre el final, les puedo decir que las cosas no son lo que parecen, especialmente respecto a Bella, y comparto eso, soy fanática de los finales felices, no podría hacerlo de otro modo. Sólo no se angustien, disfrútenlo si les gusta.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	4. CAPÍTULO 3 LA ESTRATEGIA DEL PODER

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 - LA ESTRATEGIA DEL PODER**

Cayo golpeaba irritado a todo miembro de su guardia que osara acercársele, la furia que latía en su interior sólo podría ser sofocada con la venganza.

Ver a Aro tan reflexivo y a Marco tan indolente no hacía más que exacerbarle su ira hasta límites insospechados; estaba habituado a sentir su furia interior y a satisfacerla rápidamente, era normal que la gratificación inmediata seguía a su deseo de causar daño; pero en éste momento, cuando acababan de retornar a Volterra después del fiasco con el Clan Olympic, sentía que podía llegar a la combustión espontánea ante su frustración por no haber podido asesinarles.

—¿Y nos vamos a quedar de manos cruzadas? —decía con insistencia —regresemos por ellos, sin testigos los matamos uno a uno, sin darles oportunidad de que se agrupen.

—Tus niveles de estupidez son cada vez más crecientes, Cayo —replicó Aro exasperado —no es conveniente… por ahora.

La respuesta de Cayo fue sólo el brillo de la furia creciente en sus ojos carmesí. Haber ordenado matar a Irina no le había sido suficiente, tomar unos cuantos humanos por el camino menos aún, por eso se dirigió a toda prisa a las mazmorras de la guarida Vulturi, allí de seguro encontraría algún prisionero con quien ensañarse, humano o vampiro.

Ello le apaciguaría mientras Félix y Demetri regresaban con la segunda presa más preciada, Jojam, el científico loco creador de híbridos humano – vampiro, esperaba matarle con sus propias manos.

Aro miraba con desprecio a Cayo, que un vampiro con tantos siglos a sus espaldas no hubiera todavía aprendido a controlar sus emociones le resultaba bochornoso, sobre todo cuando había cosas mucho más serias por las cuales preocuparse.

Primero, rápidamente correría la voz de que los vampiros podían reproducirse, ser padres, y no sabía que consecuencias pudiera tener ello para la guarda del secreto vampírico —aunque la ventaja que tenían era que cualquier mujer humana no sobreviviría a un nacimiento de éste tipo a menos que fuera convertida como lo había sido Bella, y sólo vampiros experimentados lograrían algo así —las consecuencias de la modificación de la raza hacia una que mezclara humanos y vampiros, podía ser casi tan perjudicial como en su momento la proliferación de los niños inmortales.

Segundo, sería ya conocido por todos que los Vulturi, aquellos reales y omnipotentes amos del mundo vampírico, habían sido desafiados y habían perdido; por primera vez en toda su historia tuvieron que volver sin salirse con la suya, y era de esperarse más y mayores sublevaciones, ahora que sus súbditos sabían que era viable que fueran retados, y lo peor, vencidos.

Y tercero, lo más importante, la mente de Aro se abrió con claridad y pudo dilucidar de que forma parte de las cuartillas de la profecía se habían cumplido al pie de la letra:

Ella, una humana predestinada para ser vampira, había seducido a un corazón de hielo, por eso había cumplido su destino, por ese amor enfermizo de un ser de las sombras hacia ella, que la había llevado a siendo humana tener sexo con un vampiro, a ser madre y a ser inmortal, a tener ese poderoso escudo que la hacían infranqueable a ella y a los suyos, de muchos poderes vampíricos. ¿A qué horas se había tornado tan poderosa?

Ella con su escudo les había protegido, había desafiado y ganado ante el poderío Vulturi, ella era Bella, una neófita extraordinaria, definitivamente, ¡era la humana a quien se refería la profecía! Había sido inevitable que se cumpliera la primera de las cuartillas, pero en sus manos estaba evitar que se cumplieran las siguientes. Si ellos, los Cullen, su familia entera y su híbrida descendiente no aceptaban servirle, deberían ser eliminados. Pero con estrategia, con mesura, sin apresuramiento; por obrar apresuradamente acababan de fracasar.

Por ahora, había que vigilarlos, ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando Alice podía ver en la distancia hasta las más ínfimas decisiones que tomara sobre ellos? Alguna fórmula tenía que haber, tanto conocimiento acumulado en su gigantesca biblioteca tenía que servirle de algo. Por lo menos, concebir un plan que se fuera forjando en sus decisiones por el camino, ello la confundiría. No podía asumir opciones radicales de antemano, serían evidentes para los Cullen.

Sólo Marco podía comprender los lazos que ataban al Clan Olympic completo; pero qué don tan inútil para un ser con tan poco interés por la existencia, ni siquiera la idea de conservar el poder le motivaba, pero Aro podía visualizar las relaciones entre ellos con sólo tocarle a él la palma de la mano.

Marco acababa de participar de un nuevo festín de sangre humana que Heidy acabada de brindarles; pero ni siquiera el brillo rojizo de sus ojos denotaba que su ánimo estuviera alterado.

Aro simplemente y sin mayores explicaciones le tomó la mano y tocó su centro, cerró firmemente los ojos para contemplar toda la información con pacífica calma, y luego le soltó de manera brusca.

Estaba solo, lo sabía, el poder Vulturi sólo dependía de él, pues ni Cayo ni Marco daban la talla para manejar un poderío tan sempiterno, una vez libre de toda amenaza, ya encontraría también la forma de librarse también de ellos.

Un gran bullicio se sintió desde la entrada principal al refugio, rápidamente Félix y Demetri arrastraban a un curioso vampiro que Aro nunca había visto antes, seguro había sido convertido en una edad temprana y era tan hermoso como cualquier otro vampiro, seguramente por eso se le facilitaba conquistar y tener sexo con inocentes y ridículas humanas, quienes lo consideraban una aparición angelical.

Cayo llegó rápidamente y con rostro de satisfacción le rodeó mirándole burlonamente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Joham, ¿quiénes son ustedes que osan sacarme de mi casa, de mi territorio y alejarme de mi familia?

—Somos el Clan Vuturi, gobernamos sobre todos los vampiros en la tierra y tenemos todo el derecho de traerte o a otro cualquiera, y juzgarte y castigarte por tus actos contrarios a nuestra naturaleza —le dijo Aro con voz que destilaba poder.

—Sé que soy vampiro, pero nunca he escuchado de ustedes o de que haya actos contrarios a nuestra naturaleza. Por eso formé mi propia familia.

—¿Dónde le encontraron? —preguntó Cayo.

—Exactamente en la zona donde Nahuel nos indicó —contestó conciso Demetri.

—Nahuel, ¿mi hijo? ¿Mi propio hijo los envió por mí? —expresó con desesperación Joham.

—No pareces haber sido un padre muy amoroso —le dijo cínicamente Aro —quizá que permitieras que su madre muriera desgarrada y desangrada tenga algo que ver...

—Sabemos que eres muy adepto a la experimentación y estás degradando nuestra raza. Debes morir por ello —dijo Cayo ya saboreando el olor a carne quemada.

—¿Bajo qué moralidad me juzgan ustedes si carecen de ella? Sus ojos me dicen que se alimentan de humanos tanto como yo lo hago, ¿qué más les da una o varias mujeres muertas por tener un hijo de nuestras entrañas?

—No nos importan esas mujeres —dijo Cayo —nos importan esos híbridos que has creado, esa mezcla peligrosa entre humanos y vampiros, vulneras nuestra pureza, nos degradas. Son aberraciones andantes que deberemos destruir.

—Oh no, mis hijas ¿dónde las han llevado?

—Creía que sólo iban por el vampiro... —Aro indicó mirando a Félix y a Demetri.

—Sí Maestro, pero estaba con dos de sus hijas y también las trajimos —le respondió Félix con firmeza —imaginé que sería útil conocer e investigar esa nueva raza. Son tan gritonas que tuvimos que doparlas y dejarlas en las mazmorras de la zona de depósito de cadáveres, la más segura ante su gran fuerza; fue difícil traerles, su sangre huele bien, el corazón les late y no son sigilosas.

—Hicieron bien. Cayo, Joham es todo tuyo —Aro sabía que con ello lo calmaba, de un giro le arrancaría la cabeza para luego desmembrarlo y quemarlo, su mejor afición para relajarse un poco.

—¡Esperen, hablaron de un juicio, merezco un juicio, saber de qué se me acusa...! —gritaba Joham presintiendo lo que le esperaba, mientras la fuerza descomunal de Félix y de Demetri, seguido por un satisfecho Cayo, lo arrastraban hacia la zona de calderas —¡Sé mucho sobre nuestra naturaleza y la de los híbridos, puedo enseñarles, no me maten!

Fue inútil.

Aro seguía dándole vueltas a su estrategia en la mente. Era lo más difícil que se había planteado: tener que armar una estrategia sin planificarla, esperando por los acontecimientos y reaccionando ante ellos, para no alertarles y además, sin utilizar poderes vampíricos, que eran inútiles en éste caso.

Sin duda, era el reto más difícil de su existencia milenaria.

* * *

El próximo capítulo: **_DE VERDAD, TE QUEDA._**

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos los que me han comentado e incluido en sus favoritos y alertas.

**Un beso.**

**Saranya.x**


	5. CAPÍTULO 4 DE VERDAD, TE QUEDA

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4 - DE VERDAD, TE QUEDA**

Bella no podía creer cómo las cosas habían tomado un rumbo cotidiano, nunca se imaginó como vampira teniendo rutinas y prácticas de entretenimiento un tanto humanas, la inmortalidad no la había alejado de la esencia de su ser y se sentía, genuinamente ella.

Seguía siendo tan cabezota como siempre, según la versión de Edward, y verle a él mirarla con esos ojos líquidos y fogosos, riendo en medio de la pequeña rabieta que había tenido porque se había aficionado al videojuego de Renéesme y no quería soltarlo, y que Emmett también se diputaba, era maravilloso.

Edward le había hecho una serie de cambios a los controles para que pudieran ser manipulados con fuerza vampírica, si no fuera por eso ya estarían destrozados en frente del gran televisor de plasma.

El tema de la universidad había quedado aplazado definitivamente, era necesario aprovechar cada minuto de la niñez de Nessie para pasarlo con ella, ni Bella ni Edward querían perderse nada de ésta ínfima franja de tiempo de la eternidad, tan importante para todos.

Siete años, en tan sólo siete años de los que ya habían transcurrido varios meses Renéesme ya sería una adulta, ese lapso de tiempo era demasiado efímero para un vampiro.

Y además, pronto tendrían que abandonar Forks; habían pasado los meses y cada vez encontraban menos excusas para no interactuar con las gentes del pueblo, y esas visitas casi furtivas de Charlie y de los habitantes de la Push se volvían muy inquietantes para los pobladores; el que mantenía todo un tanto normal era Carlisle, quien continuaba con su trabajo en el hospital, pero su juventud inmutable no le permitiría seguir allí por mucho tiempo, ya que ni siquiera aparentaba treinta años.

Bella, sin embargo, no podía dejar de inquietarse, entregarse a la felicidad sin más, sabiendo de todos modos que algún día los Vulturis reanudarían la tarea de perseguirles, pues para todos era claro que algún día volverían, no era fácil. Sabían que ellos no dejarían las cosas como quedaron, con la balanza inclinada a favor de los Cullen. Lo único es que era imprevisible cuando podía llegar a ocurrir esto, en meses, años, quizá mañana o dentro de un siglo... era absurdo preocuparse.

Aunque ya no tenía pesadillas por no necesitar dormir, a veces cuando cerraba los ojos se recreaba en su mente una nueva visita de los Vulturis, no era el recuerdo de la anterior, pues la situación y hasta los protagonistas, eran completamente diferentes, no era Aro el centro del ataque, eran dos guardianes su especial obsesión desde hace meses.

Veía en su mente inexplicablemente a Félix y Demetri, como si ellos los hubieran estado rastreando y esperando la oportunidad para un ataque a traición; inevitablemente cerraba los ojos y veía la sonrisa socarrona de Félix quien la miraba, como siempre, con cierto afán indescifrable de posesión, con esa belleza lóbrega y sombría, amenazador, muy amenazador.

Se estremecía de sólo imaginarlo, rememorando esos pasmosos encuentros con Félix, tres veces ya, los dos últimos en el claro del bosque, en uno seguía siendo humana y en el otro, ya era vampira.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue después de la batalla contra Victoria y sus neófitos, en la que casi muere Jacob. La sombra de Félix se deslizó detrás de la socarrona Jane, bajó la capucha de su capa gris, le sonrió y guiño el ojo, como si fueran viejos amigos. Edward protector la mantuvo a su lado y la agarró con fuerza. Estar ante Félix siempre le generaba esas reacciones con ella, como si ese vampiro quisiera hurtarla de su lado.

El recuerdo más vívido que tenía era de cuando cerró los ojos pero escuchó claramente cómo Félix desmembraba a Bree y la quemaba, el olor y el dolor eran insoportables, allí comprobó cómo Félix era un monstruo, puro y simple, aquel que Edward se había negado a ser.

Y el último encuentro fue en la confrontación con todos los Vutiris siendo ya vampira, cuando Félix, después de mirarla con innegable admiración le dio un saludo de lo más irónico y con una sonrisa abierta y arrogante, le dijo:

—**"**_**Te ves bien. La inmortalidad te queda. Eres bienvenida. Es tan malo**_**..."  
**

Sus ojos lo demostraron, lamentaba tener que asesinarla, sin duda. Había lascivia en esa voz, fue fácil imaginar para qué la querría él en lugar de matarla.

Ante estos pensamientos Bella prefería, de nuevo, quitarle el videojuego a Emmett. Había que aprovechar al máximo la fuerza de su primer año de neófita, aunque fuera para hacerle rabiar, fuerza que ya casi declinaba porque no consumía sangre humana sino animal, y porque su primer año muy pronto se completaría.

Pero había algo que siempre, siempre le despejaba la mente de todos sus pensamientos de temor que a veces la agobiaban, era lo mejor de su vida, además de su hija.

Lo mejor de su vida vampírica eran sin duda las noches, qué desperdicio en su vida humana destinarla sólo para dormir, las noches era muy aprovechables para múltiples actividades, pero la mejor y la más completa, después de dejar a Renéesme en su camita, pues la cuna ya le quedaba pequeña, eran los momentos privados con Edward.

Nunca le sería suficiente, nunca se hastiaría de vivir lo que eran las noches con su esposo, ni siquiera durante la ausencia de tiempo de una vida inmortal.

Esa noche Edward la miraba con intensidad desde el momento mismo del crepúsculo, mucho antes de que Renéesme queda dormida en brazos de Jacob; había noches así, en las que el anhelo de estar solos en la intimidad les quemaba mucho más que la sed cuando sus ojos se tornaban negros, y debían hacer un gran esfuerzo por apaciguarlo.

Pero al momento de estar solos no había nada que apaciguar, todo afloraba, eran libres completa y enteramente para amarse y lo aprovechaban de tal modo que cada noche tenía un algo diferente, una novedad insospechada… o un nuevo espaldar pulverizado.

—Bella, esta noche te tengo una sorpresa – le expresó Edward con picardía.

Si el corazón de Bella hubiera podido latir en éste momento estaría a mil por hora, sin embargo por no romper la tradición, le dijo,

—Mi amor, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas…

—Las leyes vampíricas permiten como derecho mínimo para un esposo el darle sorpresas a su esposa, ¿nadie se tomó la molestia de explicarte las reglas?

—Para nada, soy una neófita muy ignorante. Pero no me digas, déjame adivinar tu sorpresa…. ummm.....… has compuesto una nueva canción para mí…

—No, Bella, ya tengo todo un CD completo dedicado a ti, seguramente seguirás inspirándome las mas disímiles melodías, es inevitable, pero no es esta vez —a Edward le sorprendía que una nueva canción todavía emocionase tanto a Bella, sobre todo después de haberle compuesto tantas.

—¡Dame una pista, sabes que no puedo leer mentes!

—Yo tampoco puedo leer la tuya, sólo cuando me lo permites según te convenga o no, Bella mía —lo dijo con un leve tono de reproche que fue dejado de lado al prevalecer su sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Ya sé! Esta noche será todo alrededor de la chimenea, con el fuego chispeando sobre nuestra piel…

—Vaya, es una buena idea, no lo niego, pero no es eso.

En ese momento entraron en la habitación y Bella encontró el camino hacia la cama y la cama misma regadas con una lluvia de plumas blancas….

—Guau, es bellísimo, —exclamó estremecida ante la remembranza de su noche de bodas, para luego con picardía y una gran sonrisa decirle —pero se supone que debíamos romper las almohadas durante, no antes de todo.

—Mira hacia la esquina —le mostró una gran cantidad de almohadas apiladas —están listas para ser destrozadas.

Ante esta invitación sus miradas se cruzaron y ya no tuvieron nada más que decir, las palabras y la ropa sobraban. El placer les colmaba en medio de su amor, tan intenso como siempre, como en el primero y el último día.

La vida había tomado un ritmo cotidiano, si se le podía llamar así respecto a una familia mítica que no tenía nada de normal.

Definitivamente, a Bella la inmortalidad le quedaba muy bien.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **_**COMO DE LA FAMILIA**_

* * *

Gracias a quienes han tenido la amabilidad de leer y comentar mi fic.

De verdad y de corazón: GRACIAS.

**_Cordialmente les invito a votar en el concurso de _****_Hateful Lemonade Contest, en la siguiente página (quitarle los espacios): _****_http : //www . fanfiction . net/u/2076933/ Hateful_Lemonade_Contest# en el cual participo con mi fanfic OUROBOROS._**

**_No _****_necesariamente _****_voten por mi, ni nada por el estilo. Si lo desean y tienen tiempo, lean las historias, disfrutenlas y escojan la que crean _****_que _****_se merezca ganar._**

**_Besos._**

**_Saranya.x_**


	6. CAPÍTULO 5 COMO DE LA FAMILIA

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 - COMO DE LA FAMILIA**

Jacob había cumplido con su promesa, la de ser siempre el mejor amigo de Bella.

Ahora era todo más fácil aunque no dejaba de ser extraño para los Cullen el tema de la imprimación. Especialmente para Edward, que había descubierto una nueva faceta de los celos, y respecto al mismo hombre respecto a quien siempre los había tenido, ahora con los celos de padre.

Pero Renéesme le dejaba muy claros sus sentimientos cuando haciendo uso de su don tocaba las mejillas de su padre, y le mostraba con colores vívidos cómo su amor por él era intenso, hermoso, sin lugar a dudas.

Y Jacob había resultado muy útil para solucionar problemas cotidianos en la vida de Renéesme, como era imposible enviarla a una escuela normal debido a su acelerado crecimiento y su mente supradesarrollada, Esme tuvo la tarea de diseñar y configurar su programa educacional en casa, al que todos ayudaban; y Jacob reemplazó con creces a los que hubieran podido ser sus compañeros y amigos regulares de colegio, siendo tan niño como ella lo necesitaba, mientras aprendía a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Era cierto, él podía ser su amigo ahora, su compañero de estudios, su principal cuidador, lo que ella necesitara con la perspectiva de ser algún día, su hombre y su amor. Pero faltaba mucho para ese momento.

Lo extraño para Bella era cómo, a pesar de los celos, entre Jacob y Edward se había forjado algo muy parecido a la amistad, después de verles en la más primitiva rivalidad por tanto tiempo, era raro.

A veces temía cómo podían aliarse cuando ella se ponía terca respecto a alguna cosa, ella veía como Edward aprovechaba el que nadie la conocía mejor que Jacob, quien con su visión generalmente acertaba acerca de las causas de cada actitud suya y hasta podía predecirlas, su esposo no era tan neutral respecto a ella como para tener esa habilidad y siempre se sorprendía ante las nuevas ideas y perspectivas de Bella.

Por eso, la costumbre adoptada al no poder leer la mente de Bella porque ella no se lo permitía siempre, era leerla a través de la mente de Jacob. Eso la sacaba de casillas.

Alice también le había tomado mucho afecto a Jacob, entre otras cosas porque les patrocinaba los desfiles de modas semanales que ella preparaba con Renéesme para diversión de todos.

A Rosalie el amor de la niña le había atenuado bastante su amargura; sin embargo, la relación con Jacob seguía tensa, se habían habituado a basarla en las bromas, con las cuales se daban muy duro, pero nunca terminaban en una pelea real porque tenían algo muy fuerte en común, el amor entrañable por Renéesme.

—Rosalie, a que no te sabes ésta, ¿qué hace una rubia para matar un pez?

—No me lo sé, pero conociendo tu mente primitiva imagino perfectamente lo que dirás, Jacob… trataría de ahogarlo… —contestó ella con un dejo de aburrimiento en la voz.

—Claro, lo sabes porque eso es lo que harías.

—Por supuesto —contestó irónica —supongo que tú también sabes por qué los perros tienen pulgas.

Jacob le miró pensativo pero se quedó callado, se le ocurrían muchos motivos, ninguno tan perverso como para que cuadrara con la mentalidad de Rosalie.

—Pues porque las pulgas no pueden tener perros, Jacob —contestó con mediana sonrisa, sorprendiéndole porque esperaba algo macabro.

—Qué chiste tan malo, no tiene gracia Rosalie, deberías tener más respeto por los perros, después de todo, debes tener en cuenta que la rubia más inteligente del mundo es Lassie.

Después de éstos episodios aparentaban ni siquiera querer mirarse.

Para Bella la solución que le dio la vida era perfecta, tenía a Edward de la forma que quería y Jacob que de algún modo se había convertido en alguien de la familia; pensaba que era más de lo que ella merecía.

Lo importante era que Renéesme a la edad adecuada, tuviera la opción de escoger, que no le fuera impuesto tener que unirse a Jacob y éste respetaba esta posición, aunque todo apuntaba a que la niña tenía todo claro muy tempranamente pues siempre quería a Jacob a su lado.

Pero para Jacob era necesario que Bella entendiera muy bien que el hecho de que ahora estuviera tan unido a Nessie no quería decir que la hubiera dejado de querer. Era un amor diferente, sin duda, el que ahora tenía por ella, un amor transparente libre de dolor, porque Renéesme le había librado del dolor, pero él siempre admiraría a la valerosa muchacha que ofrendó su vida humana con tal de traerla al mundo.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Siempre seré tu amigo —le decía, con esa voz cálida cargada de agradecimiento y tomándola de la mano.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían y podían caminar de la mano sin recelar nada más, sin que significara diferente para uno o para el otro, al olor ya se habían inmunizado bastante a través de la convivencia, ya no se olían a sanguijuela y a perro mutuamente.

Ella le respondía con una sonrisa abierta, definitivamente, aunque todo era diferente y los sentimientos ya no causaban daño, él siempre seguiría siendo su sol personal.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: _LOS VIGILANTES_.

* * *

_**Hola,**_

_**Gracias por leer y ojalá si lees te animes a comentar.**_

_**CONCURSO: Sólo quedan dos días para votar, en el concurso: Hateful Lemonade Contest, donde participa mi fanfic **__**OUROBOROS**__**  
**__**Si les gusta mi historia, ojalá se animen a apoyarme con su voto (jejeje parezco política). El link para votar está en mi perfil.**_

_**¡Gracias a quienes ya me han dado voto!**_


	7. CAPÍTULO 6 LOS VIGILANTES

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6 - LOS VIGILANTES**

Aro tenía muy claro su esquema.

Sabía, a ciencia cierta, a quien se referían las cuartillas descifradas, la humana predestinada para ser vampiro era Bella, obviamente, y el peligro que se cernía sobre los Vulturi era superior a cualquiera que hubieran enfrentado en todos los siglos de su existencia: se enfrentaban al derrocamiento, al exterminio total.

Contrario a lo que pasaba con otros vampiros que habían visto a Bella y la consideraban una chica insignificante, él desde un principio, así como Edward, había detectado que era especial.

¿Qué razones tendría un profeta de hace cientos de años para ocuparse de una chica que fuera insulsa o tonta? Para nada, Bella era ahora una despampanante y poderosa vampira, la única con vida que había tenido una hija de otro vampiro, la única con ese escudo poderoso cuyo poder había sido revelado en su visita al territorio de su clan, un poder que sabía podía evolucionar y crecer hasta límites insospechados.

Pero Aro difería en un punto del contenido de las cuartillas, "El amor será su fuerza", decían ellas, cuando él pensaba que no, después de dilucidar perfectamente las relaciones entre Bella y su familia gracias al don de Marco y que había podido contemplar desde su mente misma, veía que el amor no era su fuerza, el amor era su mayor y prácticamente, su única debilidad.

Lo que se cernía sobre el mundo vampírico era atroz, buenas relaciones con los humanos, la imposibilidad de consumir su sangre, amistad con metamorfos, como si ellos, los vampiros, no fueran la fuerza mítica más poderosa de la tierra; y sólo podía conjurarlo, terminarlo, atacando no con la fuerza, no en una batalla directa y guerrerista, como a las que estaban acostumbrados, sino con una guerra soterrada aprovechando la mayor debilidad de Bella y su familia, el amor que se tenían, la mejor arma sería sembrar la disolución y la desconfianza, nada como cuando a los enemigos se les plantaban las semillas para ellos mismos se autodestruyeran.

Por ello convocó a sus mejores aliados de la guardia, no eran tan poderosos como Jane y Alec, pero por lo mismo le resultaban más confiables; además, en éste caso, la fuerza era un atributo más precioso que los dones mentales de los mellizos, ineficaces del todo para contrarrestar a Bella y a su escudo, aunque el odio que sentía Jane por Bella era algo aprovechable, había algo mucho más valioso de lo cual sacar provecho.

Era el deseo enfermizo que sentía Félix por Bella, una pasión pervertida era una fuerza mucho más dañina que el odio mismo, le había sido fácil percibir todo ello con sólo tocar la palma de la mano de él, estaba obsesionado y aceptaría cualquier cosa que implicara acercarlo a ella, incluso si implicara traicionar a Cayo y a Marco.

Para Félix y Demetri era todo un honor haber sido convocados por Aro, se sentían algo recelosos por la ausencia de Marco y Cayo, pero ambos sabían perfectamente que el verdadero líder era Aro, nadie más.

Aro les recibió con su mirada fría y su rostro parafinado impasible, sin emoción.

—Han sido seleccionados para un trabajo muy especial —les informó con tono uniforme, algo despreocupado, no quería que recelaran de la importancia del mismo.

—Lo que ordene, Maestro – replicaron al unísono Félix y Demetri.

Habían aprendido con el paso de las décadas a abandonar su propia voluntad, eran seres despojados de autodominio acostumbrados a que sus Maestros tomaran las decisiones por ellos, como borregos sangrientos y feroces.

—Tengo una misión para ustedes que es necesario conserven en total secreto; Cayo y Marco han sido informados de que ustedes se irán en una misión rutinaria de rastreo, como prevención a futuros problemas, de los más convencionales, y es suficiente conque ellos sepan sólo eso.

»Ustedes deben dirigirse hacia el territorio del Clan Olympic, en principio como observadores, probablemente como vigilantes, atentos a cada paso y movimiento de la familia Cullen. Como ya lo imaginarán, es normal tomar éste tipo de medidas después de lo ocurrido con ellos.

—Ya me extrañaba que no se hubieran tomado acciones inmediatas al hecho, Maestro, estoy dispuesto, como siempre, a seguir el curso de sus órdenes —dijo Félix haciendo una reverencia, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, muy rojos, al darse cuenta de que pronto vería a Bella y la tendría cerca.

—Maestro, como sabe, estoy incondicionalmente a su servicio, sólo me extraña que seamos delegados para una labor tan simple, no se requiere ningún tipo de rastreo o cacería, es claro para todos donde habitan los Cullen y sus actividades pueden ser seguidas hasta por un neófito —expresó Demetri con curiosidad y recelo.

—Por ahora puede parecer sencillo pero más adelante todo puede ser más complejo, y requiero de ustedes, que son experimentados y hábiles. Aunque basta con que yo les ordene que lo hagan, les diré que siendo un asunto rutinario, tiene algunas complejidades.

»Primero, para ellos será claro que serán observados, Alice lo sabrá de inmediato, quizá lo sabe ya, desde el mismo momento en que tomé la decisión al respecto aunque no haya sido por los parámetros oficiales. Deben manejar eso, poder vigilar sabiendo que ellos conocen a sus vigilantes y saben de su llegada.

»Segundo, los Cullen no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados, esperando a adivinar el por qué de la vigilancia, hay que convencerles de que es sólo preventiva, hasta colaborativa en caso dado, y sólo unos vampiros tan avezados en relaciones como ustedes pueden lograr eso y tercero, lo más difícil, no pueden dar caza a humanos dentro del territorio de los Cullen y tampoco dejarles solos para cazar lejos, deben suprimir al máximo su deseo de sangre humana e intentar el modo de vida de Carlisle y su familia, de otra forma, él nunca permitiría su presencia entre ellos, y la idea no es comenzar una guerra… por ahora.

Una mueca de desagrado se cruzó por los rostros adustos, pálidos y feroces de Félix y Demetri, consumir sangre animal era degradante. Ambos pensaron en la imposibilidad de cumplir con el tercer requerimiento. Reconociendo lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, Aro continúo:

—En cierto sentido será también un experimento de autocontrol, aunque ese no es el objetivo. Probar el modo de vida de los Cullen para mí también resulta en manera suma, desagradable, pero la vigilancia en necesaria, y esa es la única forma en que hacerla no generará una batalla.

»Estarán recelosos, pero les convencerán de que lo primordial es que los Vulturis queremos conocer su filosofía de la vida, de sus relaciones, no desde la mente de cada uno, sino desde la realidad, la práctica de cómo viven y de paso, sin que lo sepan, estaremos alertas de nuevos peligros que puedan generarnos.

»Muy excepcionalmente podrán turnarse para cazar humanos, si es irresistible hacerlo les exijo que sea muy lejos del territorio en cuestión; pero en la medida en que compartan sus hábitos, mayor será el éxito de su misión al inspirar confianza, un valor muy importante para ellos. Así mismo, la colaboración con los lobos sigue vigente, los metamorfos no permitirán la intervención si ustedes amenazan a los humanos de la zona, ya nos encargaremos de ellos, pero más adelante.

Demetri gruñó ante la perspectiva, pero no dijo nada. Félix parecía más complacido, ya verían como burlar la restricción —pensaba—. Aro tocó la palma de la mano de Demetri y de Félix como despedida, le complació ver cómo la mente de éste último exploraba planes diversos para acceder a Bella, era tal y como lo esperaba.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: _**LA DUDA**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer éste fic, y especialmente, de comentarlo.**_

_**Un beso,**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	8. CAPÍTULO 7 LA DUDA

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7 - LA DUDA**

La tarde transcurría en la casa de los Cullen.

En la sala estaban sólo Alice, Jasper y Bella, Edward estaba en un nuevo proyecto médico - informático y de investigación con Carlisle, trataban de encontrar el modo adecuado de clasificar todos los descubrimientos médicos que habían hecho sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo de los metamorfos, que se habían prestado para el experimento en prevención a tener que recurrir a Carlisle para curarles.

Hablaban tranquilamente cuando Alice gritó con un dejo de inmensa preocupación.

Bella sabía lo que querían decir aquellos momentos de iluminación de Alice, que conllevaban, casi siempre, a una visión que la ratificaba en aquella mala suerte que siempre la había acompañado, y que tenía la esperanza de que la dejara en su nueva vida como vampiro.

Por lo visto, no era así.

Alice no profería esos grititos desde la venida de Victoria con su ejército de neófitos y de los Vulturis para buscar a Renéesme. Sabedora de que prefería conocer sobre su desgracia antes que ignorarla, corrió hacia ella y la tomó delicadamente – aún tenía mucha fuerza – por los hombros.

Jasper también estuvo allí de inmediato, le envió una ola de serenidad para calmarla y le preguntó quedamente:

—Alice ¿qué ves?

Ella guardó silencio, ya con la calma que Jasper le emanaba hacia su cuerpo pudo enfocar su atención hacia más detalles de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Bella y Jasper le dejaron el espacio para que lo hiciera aunque morían de ansiedad.

—Aro… —pronunció después de un tiempo —no es una orden oficial, pero está tomada, vienen hacia acá, su objetivo… en principio vigilarnos, Aro no sabe hacia qué le conduce ello, quiere obtener información sobre nosotros, nuestro modo de vida, qué tan peligrosos podemos ser para ellos… ha designado unos vigilantes.

Bella cerró los ojos con angustia, cualquier alusión a los Vulturis le seguía siendo pesarosa, ellos eran el mayor riesgo para su familia, para su felicidad, y a la mente le venía extrañamente el recuerdo de ese último encuentro con Félix, su mirada sobre ella con unas intenciones indeterminadas, pero con un enigmático dejo de ironía y anhelo.

Sacudió la cabeza, espantando esa imagen recurrente de su mente. Edward había detectado la tensión en la mente de Alice, y con Carlisle habían llegado presurosos a la sala, listos para ver y escuchar la información que ella podía proporcionarles, Edward tomó la mano de Bella sabiendo lo que la noticia podía generar de angustia para ella, y leyendo en la mente de Alice completó:

—Han enviado a Demetri y a Félix, ya están en camino, debemos prepararnos para recibirlos, no es para nada una misión secreta ellos lo saben… —y ya con voz furiosa exclamó —prácticamente vivirán con nosotros, pues no se esconden, ésta será una misión de espionaje descarado, ¡ni siquiera se preocuparán en ocultárnoslo!

—Están locos —exclamó Carlisle —no se han sanado las heridas que dejaron con su persecución anterior, la comunidad vampírica cada vez se siente más lejana de ellos, menos representada por su poderío cada vez más abusivo, y se atreven a emprenderla de nuevo contra nosotros.

—No son los Vulturis en general, Carlisle —replicó Edward —es sólo Aro, tiene razones para obrar de forma independiente, no sabemos si son las mismas de siempre o si hay nuevas. Esperaba que obraran contra nosotros, pero no tan pronto, no con Bella de nuestro lado, a menos que ahora la quiera también a ella de la misma forma como nos quiere a Alice y a mí; cada vez le resultamos más apetecibles, que nos uniéramos a ellos les limpiaría de la vergüenza de su retirada, ellos no van aceptar tan fácilmente la derrota.

Las miradas se entrecruzaron escépticas, los pensamientos y las palabras se mezclaban con preocupación, que los Vulturis enviaran a su mejor rastreador y a su más fuerte guerrero no era una simple visita, era notoriamente un acto de guerra, no como la anterior cuando llegaron todos en pleno, espectaculares y amenazadores, pero seguía siendo una acción de guerra con una estrategia nueva, completamente diferente, no tan aterradora como la anterior pero no por ello menos peligrosa.

—Debemos prepararnos para recibirles —concluyó Carlisle —lo haremos expresándoles nuestra disposición para una paz completa, ya con ellos acá evaluaremos sus intenciones, por ahora, serán nuestros huéspedes, no les negaremos lo mejor de nuestra hospitalidad.

Alice miró a su padre convencida de que sus decisiones eran las correctas, atenuado su angustia. Tomó la mano de Jasper con fuerza y le miró ansiosa a los ojos.

—¿Llamaremos de nuevo al Clan Denali? —preguntó intrigada.

—Les avisaremos de lo que ocurre pero no creo necesario que vengan, no será bueno que piensen que les tenemos miedo, el recibimiento deberá ser lo más natural posible, sin cambiar nuestras actividades. Hablaré con Sam y con Jacob, serán de gran ayuda, no podemos dejar que cacen humanos en la zona.

—Renéesme, ¿estará segura? —inquirió Bella —¿no será mejor llevarla a otro lugar?

—No amor, —contestó Edward —no sería conveniente, les alertaríamos y llamaríamos su atención si desconocieran su paradero, por ahora ella estará más segura a la vista de ellos y de todos nosotros.

Edward rodeó con sus brazos a Bella mientras un gruñido se filtraba por sus dientes apretados, tener a Félix viviendo en su propia casa, al lado de Bella, le parecía extremadamente peligroso, nadie más que él para saberlo, cuando los pensamientos de Félix sobre Bella le eran más claros que el agua; pero no había forma de oponerse a la idea, era eso, recibirles con la mayor naturalidad posible, o vivir huyendo para al final ser encontrados por el mejor rastreador del mundo; el escudo de Bella nunca había durado activado más de veinticuatro horas continuas, requería espacios para recargarse, y por ello ni aún el escudo les daba la protección necesaria para una huida permanente.

En breve se reunió la familia completa para organizar los planes y la estrategia para enfrentar, de nuevo, a los Vulturis.

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: EL DESAFÍO_**

* * *

**Gracias a quienes leen y comentan, no se imagina como disfruto sus comentarios, no creo que alguna vez abandone una historia pero sí me desanimo con la escasez de lectores; pero me digo, puede que sean pocos a los que les guste, pero valen inmensamente la pena, y decido continuar. Por eso de nuevo, gracias.**

**Un beso,**

**Saranya.x**


	9. CAPÍTULO 8 EL DESAFÍO

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Recuérdelo, por la clasificación me tomo la libertad de explicitar lenguaje y situaciones de adultos, incluidos temas sexuales.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8 - EL DESAFÍO**

La angustia siempre surtía en Bella el efecto de querer desesperadamente llevar a Renéesme y depositarla segura en su camita para correr a los brazos de Edward. Esa noche una vez dormida su hija, fue con prisa a la habitación y esperaba un abrazo fuerte seguido de toda la expresión de su amor sin palabras; pero él tenía el ceño fruncido y aunque le miró amorosamente, se mostraba más dispuesto a hablar que a otra cosa.

Bella guardó un silencio prudente ante las ideas que sabía bullían en la mente de su marido, mientras éste se decidía a manifestarlas. Se acercó y le acarició con ternura el rostro, alisándole las arrugas que le tensaban la frente y haciendo que relajara el mentón. Finalmente, se puso en puntas de pié para besarle levemente los labios, con lo cual Edward le sonrió.

—Bella, una vez, cuando eras humana, en la casa de mis padres te conté acerca de lo apetecible que eras y que por supuesto, eres, no sólo para mí, sino para otros hombres, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera te imaginas...

Ella trató de enfocarse en medio de la bruma de sus recuerdos humanos; si, una noche preciosa en la cual ella ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar más en medio del deseo que Edward le generaba, ante el rechazo de él, se vio obligado a aclararle que sí la deseaba, desesperadamente, y debió aclararle que ello también lo generaba en otros hombres, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera se imaginaba.

—Sí lo recuerdo, claro, me generó mucha ilusión pensar que Mike encabezara la lista, ya sabes, era mi segunda mejor opción… —explicó con sonrisa pícara, queriendo distraerle a él de sus preocupaciones y distraerse de las propias.

—Mike estaba sin duda en la lista, y Jacob, como ya lo sabes, pero ni por asomo, ninguno de los dos, encabezaba la lista. Ni siquiera eran los segundos…

—¿Ah, no? —replicó Bella ahora curiosa —debo crear un registro de todos mis admiradores, aunque imagino que con mi nueva vida he perdido algunos afiliados a mi club de fans. ¿Quiénes encabezaban el ranking?

—Bueno, el primer puesto, por supuesto, es mío, nadie, nadie te ha deseado con la misma intensidad y desesperación que yo, desde el primer momento en que te cruzaste en mi camino.

—Edward, hablamos de deseo sexual, no de deseo de sangre, de sed…

—Siempre te deseé desde el primer momento Bella, ahora lo sé, puedo diferenciar perfectamente en mi memoria el deseo de sangre que sentía cuando eras humana, del de tu cuerpo y aunque en un principio los confundí por mi falta de experiencia, recordando ahora con memoria fotográfica cada uno de los instantes desde nuestro primer encuentro, sólo puedo evidenciar que desde el primer momento te deseaba como te deseo ahora, tuve que contenerme tanto Bella, tanto, que no sé si sea posible que lo puedas comprender.

Ella le abrazó estrechamente recordando son gratitud el sacrificio de Edward durante toda su relación cuando ella era humana, contener el deseo y la sed, aunque le ardiera la garganta y se le encendiera el cuerpo, todo por mantenerla viva, era la más real prueba de amor que había recibido.

—Lo sé amor mío, lo sé, ahora que siento la sed y el deseo de esa misma forma tan abrasadora como los sentiste tú en esos momentos, no me imagino la forma en que lograste doblegar tu voluntad para protegerme, sobre todo cuando ese deseo que siento por ti se ha intensificado exponencialmente a lo que sentía cuando era humana, y yo no he tenido necesidad de contenerme; y la sed al mismo tiempo sobre el mismo objeto de deseo, Edward, fui una tortura para ti… si lo hubiera sabido, si lo hubiera entendido en ese momento como lo entiendo ahora, quizá te hubiera pedido que dejaras de nuevo después de nuestro retorno desde Volterra.

—Ni lo pienses mi amor, siempre ha sido mayor tortura para mí estar lejos de ti, y me hubiera perdido de la felicidad de que ahora seas mi esposa, mi amiga, mi compañera de existencia, y me hubiera perdido de tu valentía que me ha permitido ser padre, una de las experiencias más maravillosas, no sólo de mi existencia, sino de la existencia de todos los vampiros en todas las eras, era inimaginable, y sólo tu fortaleza, la que yo ni siquiera tuve ante el temor de perderte, me ha permitido disfrutarlo.

»Ver tus hermosos ojos es ese ser tan hermoso, verme reflejado en ella, ver su autenticidad y personalidad propia, es algo que ningún vampiro pudo haber siquiera soñado. Volviendo a nuestro tema, Bella mía, —la preocupación volvió a su rostro —me veo en la obligación de hablarte de algo que no quería, de aquel que me ha secundado en la lista de la que te hablaba, que estaba en un lugar mucho más alto que Mike y que el mismo Jacob, con lo fuerte que era el deseo que él sentía por ti en esa época.

—Te escucho —dijo Bella ya con una curiosidad angustiosa, no esperaba buenas noticias.

—Bella —comenzó Edward como si no quisiera hacerlo, muy lentamente —cuando eras humana, tu sangre no cantaba sólo para mí. El fenómeno de que haya un humano tan apetecible como tú lo eras siendo humana para mí, es algo tan extraño y exclusivo como el de la imprimación misma, e incluso, mucho más poderoso.

»Pensar en que tu sangre cantara para otro que no fuera yo, aunque fueras ya de por sí muy atrayente para cualquier vampiro, era una imposibilidad, algo que ni siquiera yo imaginaba —calló brevemente observando el rostro sorprendido de Bella, para luego continuar, hablando casi encima de su rostro, como una caricia —de hecho, sucedió en el momento mismo en que Aro le dio un nombre a lo que me pasaba contigo, allí, en Volterra, cuando fuiste a salvarme.

»Por eso, haberte dejado sigue siendo el peor error de mi existencia, y todavía lo voy a seguir pagando, te hice ir a Volterra, algo que te ha puesto en un peligro sin igual, algo que nunca debió haber pasado.

Bella le miraba estupefacta, ¿a qué llevaba todo eso? Edward continuó llegando al punto, como si le pudiera leer la mente.

—Mi amada Bella, hay otro vampiro sobre este planeta que siente por ti algo muy parecido a lo que tu me inspiras, lo cual es algo tan peligroso como todos los Vulturis detrás de ti misma, algo contra lo cual ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser capaz de protegerte.

—Pero qué dices, es absurdo Edward —expresó Bella mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior —lo que somos el uno para el otro, es único y exclusivo... yo...

—Eso no está siendo cuestionado, Bella. Lo que quiero decir, es que yo mismo me convierto en alguien muy peligroso ante la amenaza que se cierne sobre ti, debo hacer acopio de toda mi voluntad para ser capaz de contenerme para evitar una lucha, una guerra que sólo podría traer la destrucción de toda mi familia, me es difícil si veo amenazada mi territorialidad como criatura con instintos que soy; aunque ya lo he hecho, claro, me he contenido en mi ánimo de separar la cabeza de su cuerpo, desmembrarle y respirar con alivio el aroma de su disolución definitiva en las llamas.

»Pero ahora, si viene hasta acá, teniéndolo tan cerca de ti quien sabe por cuanto tiempo... el riesgo de que le mate es cada vez más alto, no creo que él tenga la fuerza para evitar lo que siente por ti, además de que está acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiere a la fuerza, y Bella, eso es algo que nunca voy a permitir, por nada, ni aún por proteger al clan completo.

A Bella se le aclaró la mente y recordó el rostro amenazador de Félix, su rostro envuelto en la capa gris y sus ojos rojos, intensos, mirándola con deseo en el claro cuando recién se estrenaba como inmortal.

—Félix... —exclamó Bella, con la expresión de una sospecha confirmada, algo que había sabido siempre pero que su mente consciente se había negado a aceptar.

—Exacto, Félix, debemos hacer todo lo posible porque su permanencia sea muy breve, darle la información que necesita y que se vaya, es necesario, es imprescindible que te mantengas alejada de él completamente.

—Pero sabes que nunca podría ceder a cualquier tipo de pretensión que él tenga conmigo, aunque esté cerca o lejos, me parece repulsivo, y ahora con lo que me cuentas, mucho más, esas miradas suyas, siempre estuvieron cargadas de… lascivia, es asqueroso sólo pensarlo.

—Sé que estás perfectamente clara con el asunto; pero él no, Bella, tienes que estar atenta ante ello, es una situación que para él no va a cambiar, los cambios para nosotros una vez se han dado son prácticamente inamovibles, por eso esa fijación que tiene por ti es algo muy permanente, ninguna otra mujer podría hacerle sentir lo que tú a él, no ahora.

»Por ello es sumamente peligroso, se despierta toda su competitividad, todos sus instintos como depredador, así como los míos si tengo que luchar por ti, Bella es una guerra, no puede venir con fines pacíficos estando yo a tu lado, tratará de quitarme de en medio y de obtenerte a toda costa.

—Edward, defenderte y defender a mi familia también despierta en mí todos mis instintos como depredadora, no estoy indefensa, no soy la dama desvalida a quien tienes que defender y proteger como cuando era humana, tengo mi propia fuerza y ten por seguro que ante cualquier provocación, ante cualquier amenaza que se pueda cernir sobre ti o sobre nuestra hija, reaccionaré…

»Félix nunca podrá quitarte de en medio, deberá pasar por encima de mi cadáver primero —sentía ya en lo profundo de su ser la furia que le inspiraba el instinto de proteger a su familia y un gruñido involuntario surgió de su garganta.

—Amor mío, lo comprendo, mi afán no es protegerte porque estés desvalida, deberemos obrar con nuestra fuerza pero también con estrategia y contención, yo siento difícil lograrlo y para ti también lo será, pero es necesario que cualquier ataque provenga de ellos primero, no podemos generar una guerra con los Vulturis, no de nuevo, aunque tengamos armas y hayamos ganado una vez, nada nos garantiza que esta vez no estén preparados, mucho más que antes.

—Lo sé —expresó Bella más calmada pero aún con preocupación —estaremos alertas, y sé que será difícil, pero debes explorar al máximo sus pensamientos, Alice también nos ayudará a determinar cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.

Edward la rodeó completamente con sus brazos, aunque Bella quería seguir pensando en todo lo que acababa de saber le fue imposible, ante los besos anhelantes que comenzaba a recibir y que la dejaron concentrada absolutamente en él y en las sensaciones que se prodigaban.

Sin embargo, ella percibía en los roces y besos ansiosos de Edward un desesperado aire de posesión. Él la tomó con fuerza, con ímpetu, y cuando la penetró la miró con profundidad a los ojos, había ternura, había amor, pero sobre todo, y lo comprobó Bella cuando él comenzó a moverse con ferocidad dentro de ella, él tenía la necesidad de llenarla de su efluvio para marcarla como suya, por siempre, eternamente.

Todo quedó olvidado cuando se perdieron en las sensaciones profundas y violentas del primer orgasmo de la noche.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **EL VIAJE.**

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Un beso.**

**Saranya.x**


	10. CAPÍTULO 9 EL VIAJE

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

**_Les dejo nuevo capítulo, personalmente, es de mis preferidos._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9 - EL VIAJE**

Las luces y reflectores del club nocturno en pleno centro de Atlanta bullían en medio de la multitud.

Dos hombres fuertes y atractivos, los dos de cabello negro, uno largo y el oro corto, estaban sentados ante la barra del bar, simulando beber de unos vasos rebosantes de whisky.

Enfocaban su atención en las chicas solitarias, abundaban, buscando aventuras temporales en medio de la noche. Dos amigas se burlaban y reían desde una de las mesas y salían eventualmente a la pista a bailar juntas, ya parecían borrachas. Eran las presas perfectas en su cacería, solas, perdidas por el licor en su sangre lo que les daba un sabor especialmente agradable, buscando aventuras.

Los dos hombres se pararon y fueron a la pista a unirse al baile de las chicas, fueron recibidos con sonrisas, su hermosura les abría las puertas ante sus presas, su olor, su mirada aunque estaba cubierta por los lentes de contacto, les daban un aire hechicero imposible de eludir para cualquier humano, hombres o mujeres, quienes les miraban, admiraban y repelían al mismo tiempo por igual.

Las chicas se comenzaron a insinuar sensualmente a los hombres rozándoles con descaro, ellos olían su excitación, querían más que aventuras, querían sexo.

Sin siquiera decirse una palabra ambos hombres tomaron a las chicas por los hombros y las llevaron al callejón solitario de la parte de atrás del club, ellas entusiasmadas les besaban en las partes de su cuerpo al alcance de sus bocas.

Se alejaron hábilmente el uno del otro, Félix se quedó con la chica detrás de unos contenedores de basura y Demetri llevó a la suya al lado de unos inmensos tanques de gas.

Félix besó con desesperación a la chica mientras ella entusiasmada trataba de levantarle la camisa, lo logró un tanto, sorprendiéndose de ese pecho fuerte y musculoso, extrañamente frío, pero muy sensual. Él no se contuvo más, de inmediato se dirigió a su cuello, la engañó con unas caricias simples hasta que la ponzoña se comenzó a derramar de su boca y la mordió con presteza, con maestría, sin derramar una sola gota, sorbiendo su sangre mientras ella sólo podía soltar un débil grito.

Demetri sintió las piernas de la chica rodearle la cintura, reaccionó con asco ante ese cuerpo pero con ansia ante su sangre, nunca había pensado en tener sexo con una humana, lo consideraba degradante, pero la chica trató de soltarle el cinturón del pantalón con presteza mientras con palabras que consideraba sensuales le hacía saber que no tenía ropa interior y estaba lista para recibirle.

A pesar de la repugnancia que sentía quiso experimentar, finalmente eran todo un acontecimiento en el mundo vampírico las noticias sobre las consecuencias de tener sexo con humanas, las posibilidades conocidas ahora eran grandiosas en caso de que fuera capaz de mantenerla viva después de eso; pensó en lo grandioso de tener un hijo, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Intempestivamente sacó su miembro y embistió con fuerza en el centro de ella, mientras un grito ahogado salió de su pecho cuando a su vez le comenzaba a succionar la sangre del cuello. El placer se multiplicó sorpresivamente para él ante las múltiples sensaciones; cuando eyaculó la chica ya estaba muerta, todo había sido muy rápido y la sangre dejó de ser cálida pronto. La soltó, la había dejado seca, se había desangrado por la mordedura en el cuello y por su vagina desgarrada.

De dio cuenta de que le era imposible pensar en un hijo, ninguna humana seria digna de que se lo engendrara y definitivamente, nunca podría renunciar a beber su sangre, más placentero, mucho más por lo que acababa de vivir, que el sexo. No sobreviviría, ninguna.

Rápidamente y con habilidad ambos arreglaron los cuerpos para después dejarlos en el contenedor de basura y se alejaron satisfechos. Las ratas rápidamente comenzaron su festín con los cuerpos vacíos de sangre.

Félix y Demetri habían dejado un rastro de muerte a lo largo de las ciudades que habían atravesado para llegar a la Península de Olympic, sabían que debían saciarse de sangre humana hasta que entraran en territorio de los Cullen, donde les estaba vedado.

De Florencia a Roma, de Roma a Atlanta y de Atlanta a Seattle, las noticias señalaban los casos de misteriosas desapariciones y cuerpos irreconocibles encontrados, eran cuidadosos, rara vez dejaban evidencia y habían encontrado la forma de engañar a los forenses aparentando diferentes causas de muerte, diferentes formas de desangramiento, ninguna policía europea o estadounidense podría nunca llegar a concatenar los crímenes como cometidos por unas personas especialmente, siempre quedaban como casos aislados y sin resolver.

Estas habilidades eran parte de ser un Vulturi, amaestrados en el arte de la muerte a través de los siglos, jugaban con las causas y las consecuencias para confundir, para crear mitos y destruir otros, para que los humanos temieran a aquello a lo que no debían temer y dejaran existir con placidez aquella especie que sí les diezmaba, en la que no creerían nunca y por lo tanto, contra la cual estarían por siempre, totalmente, indefensos.

Habían sido proveídos de una buena cantidad de ropa moderna y podían aparentar perfectamente algo de normalidad, aunque no dejaban de ser aterradores para quien les mirase fijamente, aunque usaran lentes oscuros o de contacto y guantes de cuero para ocultar sus ojos rojos y sus frías manos.

Félix recreaba en su mente con ansia el rostro de Bella, el anhelo cruel que su sangre le había dejado grabado cuando la conoció como humana y el deseo fulgurante que había dejado como huella en su cuerpo la primera vez que la había visto como vampira.

Ocultaba sus pensamientos a Demetri, quien seguía las reglas al pié de la letra y ante cualquier indicio de que Félix estaría dispuesto a quebrantarlas, lo hubiera detenido. Quizá le obligaría a suspender sus planes para obtener a Bella o a suspender la misión para tomar medidas; aunque Félix sabía que Aro estaba al tanto de todo, no sería de mucho agrado para Marco y Cayo conocer detalles adicionales del trabajo que deberían emprender y si Demetri regresaba solo, corrían ese riesgo.

Demetri estaba distraído mientras conducían un auto de alquiler por la ya lluviosa carretera a Forks.

—No será nada agradable prescindir de la sangre humana después del banquete que nos hemos dado —le expresó Félix.

No era que tuvieran mucho de qué hablar, ya tantas décadas de trabajo juntos, les dejaba exhaustos de tanto conocerse el uno al otro, sin despertarse mutuamente el menor interés.

—Es cierto —le contestó Demetri reflejando su desagrado en la voz —no entiendo el por qué quiere Aro realizar esos experimentos con nosotros, ni siquiera admira o toma como ejemplo a esos vampiros que sobreviven con sangre de animal, someternos a ello es de lo más trágico, seguro trata de darnos alguna lección o algo por el estilo, lo cual es innecesario, siempre hemos cumplido sus órdenes.

—No sé cuales sean sus motivaciones, imagino que las iremos conociendo poco a poco, en la medida en que nos vaya guiando en la búsqueda de la información que desea; sin duda, si él fuera más explicito respecto a lo que quiere lo podríamos hacer más rápido.

»Esos Cullen no nos suponen ninguna dificultad, el escudo de Bella no la protege de ataques físicos, son tan vulnerables a nuestra fuerza como cualquiera otros vampiros, y nosotros hemos luchado más, sabemos más de las guerras, tendremos ventajas si obramos eliminándolos individualmente, ojalá Aro nos lo permita —dijo con un dejo fiero y ansioso de muerte en su voz.

Demetri sonrió levemente mirándolo con su visión periférica, Félix no le engañaba, por supuesto, sabía a qué iba desde el principio, ese conocimiento era un as bajo la manga que se reservaría para obtener ventajas frente a Aro, era competitivo y Félix se había ido convirtiendo más en un estorbo que en un aliado, si resultaba molesto sólo le bastaba equivocarse para delatarlo y quitarlo de en medio.

—Seguramente podrás saciar tú sed, Félix, de lo que quiera que sea que tengas sed, por supuesto, imagino que no es sólo un ansia de sangre o de venganza lo que te motiva… —le expresó con sarcasmo.

—Muchas cosas me motivan Demetri, entre otras, por supuesto la sangre y la venganza.

Pero él pensaba en otra cosa, en unos ojos encendidos por el fuego interno del deseo que se le entregaba sin reservas, una mujer espectacularmente hermosa, con un cabello caoba espeso reluciente y un rostro blanco perfecto enmarcado por uno ojos rojos en los que se veía reflejado.

Ya estamos cerca, deben estar esperándonos.

Félix atrapó aire con ansiedad, sin necesitarlo. No era de los que se emocionan, le era absurdo pensar en sensibilizarse después de tantos años sin un corazón y sin nada en lugar de éste, pero sintió el anhelo incomprensible de verla de nuevo, de que sus ojos le recorrieran con esa curiosidad, esa valentía y esa fuerza que siempre manifestaba.

Edward era el único obstáculo, un obstáculo que tendría que ser salvable en algún momento, si se unía a los Vulturis por ejemplo, debía abandonar su familia, y Bella seria el premio que Aro debía otorgarle, lo merecía por siglos de servicio incondicional y leal, por siglos de oscuridad, en medio de los cuales, atisbaba un halo de luz.

Se sentía capaz de consumir sangre animal mientras lograba aquello, se sentía capaz de muchas cosas con tal de lograr aquello. Bella era mujer para un verdadero vampiro como él —pensaba —no para un medio vampiro "vegetariano" con dejos de una moralidad enmohecida y detenida en el tiempo.

Él era un verdadero representante de la raza, fuerte, inmisericorde, con la certeza de su propia superioridad sobre los humanos y sobre cualquier otro espécimen mítico que deambulara por el planeta, eran dioses y como tales, deberían comportarse, y como tales, deberían tener a sus correspondientes diosas, a su diosa personal: Bella.

En medio de la noche y de los frondosos árboles el lujoso auto se acercaba a una casa amplia de grandes ventanales, con todas las luces encendidas.

Muy cerca, se escucharon los aullidos de los lobos.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **_LOS PREPARATIVOS._**

* * *

**_Gracias a quienes siguen mi historia y quienes la leen la comentan, les dejo mi corazón en cada capítulo._**

**_Un beso, _**

**_Saranya.x_**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10 LOS PREPARATIVOS

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 - LOS PREPARATIVOS**

Jacob nunca pensó que el olor a vampiro pudiera resultar grato para su olfato, bueno, no de todos los vampiros, pero desde que el olor de Bella se parecía tanto al de Renéesme no le resultaba repulsivo tenerla cerca.

Caminaban por la rivera del río con los ojos puestos en el espectacular ocaso, el cual llenaba el cielo de diversos colores, típicos de esa zona tan al norte del planeta.

Para Jacob no fue ninguna buena noticia conocer acerca de la venida a la casa de sus amadas Bella y Nessie de los guardianes Vulturis. Bella, con toda la sinceridad que le debía a su mejor amigo, se lo contó todo, hasta la extraña explicación de Edward sobre los verdaderos intereses de Félix.

—Entonces yo tenía más competidores de los que preocuparme —le expresó jocoso Jacob, aunque lo que buscaba era ocultar su preocupación.

—No diría exactamente que era un poco de sana competencia —bromeó ella, y añadió un poco más seria —sabes que Edward nunca tuvo competencia, ¿verdad Jacob?

Ahora podían referirse a aquellos tiempos sin generar dolor, sin que las palabras sinceras lastimasen como en esos tiempos cuando Bella tenia en lugar de corazón dos cráteres profundos.

—Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que en este caso, tu admirador es peor que los dráculas esos de Rumania, especta-luzmantes se queda corto, y yo que pensé que habías conjurado de tu vida eso de atraer el peligro, lo esperaba sinceramente. Pero no me extraña, cuando eras humana eras ya de por sí muy atractiva, aunque no lo creyeras en esos momentos, y ahora, mucho más. Esas pasiones pueden ser peligrosas Bella, debes tener cuidado.

—Sabes que nuestra prioridad es proteger a Renéesme, Jacob, tú siempre serás el primero en quien podría confiar en caso de que faltáramos Edward o yo, tenemos que estar alertas, no sabemos que vaya a ocurrir, pero de todos modos, hay que estar preparados para la opción extrema de escapar con ella si se hace indispensable.

—Lo haré si es necesario Bella, pero hasta el último momento estaré defendiendo a los tuyos, que también ahora son los míos, y contarás con las dos manadas para ello. No te verás en la situación de alejarte de tu hija, ya lo verás.

Bella escuchó en medio de la noche el ruido de un auto aún lejos en la carretera, se puso en alerta y expresó su desagrado con el rostro fruncido. Jacob la observó y sólo pudo tomarle suavemente la mano para tranquilizarla, diciéndole:

—Todo saldrá de lo mejor, ya lo verás, deja no más que ese Félix me de una oportunidad y saldrá destrozado —lo dijo con una media sonrisa, pero ello intranquilizó aún más a Bella.

—Definitivamente, el cromosoma Y inhibe el funcionamiento de las neuronas, Jacob, ¿crees que quiero una guerra con ellos? Edward y tú, Emmet y Jasper, todos están dispuestos y hasta eufóricos con la perspectiva de una lucha, nunca podríamos soportar las consecuencias de una guerra con sus daños directos y colaterales, no creo que tengamos tanta suerte dos veces seguidas. Ten mesura, es excelente que estén atentos y vigilantes, pero veremos como se desarrollan los acontecimientos; vete, es mejor que no te vean rondando la casa principal, verás a Reméesme en nuestra casa.

—Vale, vale —casi gruñó Jacob mientras se alejaba, se iba a perder toda la diversión, y dejar a Renéesme tan cerca de ellos, le estremecía. Pero sabía que Bella tenía razón —. ¡Estaré cerca! —gritó mientras saltaba el bajo del río hacia el bosque.

—Ah, y estás hermosa —le volvió a gritar Jacob suavemente sabiendo que escucharía, contemplando a lo lejos el precioso vestido que la recubría.

Bella llegó con prisa a la casa grande donde ya todos estaban listos y más que dispuestos a enfrentar a sus visitantes, Edward la esperaba ansioso en la puerta. La miró con intensidad y la abrazó para darle la bienvenida, derramando su aliento sobre su pelo.

Quería que su propio efluvio se mezclara con el de ella, así, Félix la percibiría como suya desde el principio, estaba marcando su territorio.

Era un ejercicio algo superfluo, las noches juntos, amándose, eran suficientes para que sus aromas se mantuvieran mezclados, inevitablemente, Edward olía a Bella y Bella a Edward; sin embargo, los instintos de Edward estaban alerta, y tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano que la alejara de Félix.

Edward le dirigió una mirada sobrecogedora, la vio tan hermosa que se preocupó mas, era extraño porque ella no se había habituado todavía a utilizar la gama de vestidos de diseñador con la que Alice había equipado su armario.

Bella ya utilizaba con tranquilidad su Ferrari, llevaba siempre tres diamantes, el de su anillo de compromiso, el de su anillo de bodas y el corazón atado a la pulsera de plata, con el pequeño lobo de madera, lo único que le entrañaba dificultad era vestirse con trajes de cóctel todos los días tal como Alice lo hubiera querido.

Por ello, había aumentado la provisión de jeans y camisetas. A Edward le era maravillosa la forma como ella se había habituado a su nueva vida con naturalidad preservando su esencia, como si en verdad —así como Alice la había visualizado desde el principio —ella estuviera predestinada para ello.

Pero ahora, ese vestido de suave seda, de un tono azul cerúleo que le forraba la piel y le dejaba otra tanta al descubierto y le hacía resaltar su belleza despampanante, era peligroso.

"Maldito buen gusto de Alice...", pensó Edward mientras su mano recorría la espalda casi desnuda de Bella y ella se estremecía perdida en la sensación, "... cómo extraño ahora su camiseta agujereada y su pantalón de sudadera, para hoy debí estar pendiente de su ropa, ella aún no es consciente de lo atractiva que resulta, si lo es con una camiseta vieja, más aún hoy, con éste color arrebatador sobre su piel, sus piernas casi al descubierto. Dios, es tarde para cambiarlo"

La estaba distrayendo demasiado con sus caricias frente a toda la familia, Alice le indicó mentalmente que se apresurara, estaban cerca; Edward la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el sofá. Reméesme se lanzó en brazos de su madre y él les abrazó con fuerza.

Lo que Edward no sabía era que Bella no se había vestido de esa forma al azar, esa mañana, en medio de su armario, más grande que una habitación, había revisado muy concienzudamente sus opciones; pensaba que si Félix la quería a ella, entonces su punto débil era, ¡ella misma!

Era el único camino que encontraba para ayudar en esta situación a su familia, luchar no podía porque era generar una guerra, su escudo servía contra los dones mentales de otros vampiros, pero no contra sus dotes físicas; lo único que podía explorar para vencer a Félix era aprovechar la atracción que él sentía por ella.

Era un juego peligroso sin duda, ignoraba hacia donde la llevaría y Edward mismo, sin duda, se opondría a que se convirtiera en carnada, por ello no podía decírselo, era su única vía, aprovechar la mayor debilidad de Félix, su atracción loca por ella.

Se enfundó en el vestido concienzudamente seleccionado, que se pegó a su cuerpo como un guante, tomó los zapatos altos y finos, con tacón afilado, que Alice estaba loca porque ella estrenara, y sin miedo se miró en el espejo.

Era impresionante para ella como antes temía enfrentarse a su propia imagen y ahora lo aceptaba de forma tan normal, y tenía que reconocérselo, estaba para portada de revista; su cabello de vampira era ahora fácil de arreglar con un simple cepillado, resultaba naturalmente más hermoso que el de cuando era humana, sus ojos ya eran dorados, de un dorado claro brillante entre líquido y fuego, sin ojeras evidentes porque recién se había alimentado.

Si Félix se quedaba sin aliento, aunque no lo tuviera, lo consideraría un triunfo. Era como si por fin se le hubiera permitido ser el señuelo en aquel claro cuando un ejército de neófitos quería asesinarla, era su necesidad personal de sacrificio, lo haría todo, todo, con tal de salvar a su familia.

Si su única arma era atraerlo para lograr que él hiciera lo que ella quisiera, haría su máximo esfuerzo para lograrlo.

Si le había funcionado con Jacob en su momento para que rompiera el tratado, y eso que era sólo una humana, ¿por qué no con Félix, que parecía más que dispuesto? Sólo que Félix no era bueno como lo era Jacob... ello la hizo dudar, pero no, nunca podría renunciar a la única arma de la que disponía para disuadirle a que se fuera lo más pronto posible con su compañero rastreador.

Sólo tenía que pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Jacob y de Renéesme para asegurarse de que Alice no vería con anticipación sus intenciones, el tiempo que ella pasaba con ellos le había hecho ya un tanto borrosa para Alice, quien la analizaba con dificultad.

En el sofá, Renéesme, debajo del abrazo de su padre, tocó la mejilla de su madre, expresándole toda su curiosidad por las intenciones de los visitantes que llegaban. Bella la miró con intenso amor y con una certeza que surgía de sus planes, sin titubeos le aseguró:

—Todo estará bien, cielo, ya lo verás, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Edward apoyó lo dicho por Bella mirando a su hija con una sonrisa que quiso fuera convincente, pero le salió vacía, pues la alegría nunca subió a sus ojos y apretó cariñosamente su mano.

Un vehículo se estacionó al frente de la casa y todos suspendieron la respiración.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **LA VISITA ESPERADA**

_**

* * *

**_

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, no olviden comentar si lo desean.

_**

* * *

**_

MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA USTEDES

_**¡Feliz Navidad! Mi regalo de Navidad para todas y todos ustedes, que leen, visitan y comentan mis fics, es un One Shot que se llama EL RASTRO DEL MUÉRDAGO, lo pueden visitar en éste link (quitarle los espacios) http : // www. fanfiction. net/s/5596271/1/ o más fácil pueden entrar desde mi perfil.**_

_**El fic además participa en el Cullen Christmas Contest, organizado por Yuliss y Tatarata. Si quieren pueden leer, comentarlo y si les gusta más que las demás historias, votar por él en el siguiente link (quitarle los espacios) http :// www. fanfiction. net/u/2146572/Cullen_Christmas_Contest o más fácil, el link para votar lo encuentran en mi perfil.**_

_**Ésta es la primera ronda de las votaciones, si paso a la siguiente ronda se votaría de nuevo y si paso a la final, de nuevo se votaría entre dos opciones.**_

_**

* * *

**_

NUEVA HISTORIA

_**Adapté una historia propia a nuestro fandom de Twilight, ya está completa y tiene cinco capítulos, la pueden encontrar, también, en mi perfil, se llama EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Besos para todas y todos si los hay,

_**Saranya.x**_


	12. CAPÍTULO 11 LA VISITA ESPERADA

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 11 - LA VISITA ESPERADA**

Carlisle mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Emmett y Jasper le flanqueaban a un paso.

Alice, Esme y Rosalie se mantuvieron en el centro del lugar, Bella y Edward permanecieron en el sofá en actitud protectora hacia su hija, todos alertas y con los instintos en acción, por si acaso ese primer encuentro degeneraba en lucha.

Edward captó con el pensamiento la cercanía de Jacob, Seth y Leath en forma lobuna. Le manifestaban que estaban alertas y que a lo lejos contaban con el resto de manada y de la de Sam.

Bella con ansiedad esperaba ver entrar dos sombras oscuras cubiertas de capas grises, pero con sorpresa se encontró con algo totalmente diferente, no tan aterrador como había pensado si sólo miraba su apariencia, pero espeluznantes si pensaba en lo que estos verdaderos monstruos de su propia especie representaban y eran: siglos de guerra, de lucha, de destrucción, de muerte, eran su sombra.

Decidió no pensar en ello, debía tolerar su cercanía por lo menos un tiempo, y un rostro horrorizado no contribuiría a sus planes.

—Bienvenidos a mi hogar, viejos amigos —saludó Carlisle a las dos figuras altas, fuertes y modernamente vestidas que habían cruzado el umbral.

Ellos algo sorprendidos, inicialmente guardaron silencio. Félix lucía una chaqueta de cuero con un buzo de cuello alto y pantalón deportivo, enteramente de negro. Sobrecogedor, con su cabello corto y su palidez mortecina, era sin embargo hermoso y se veía tan fuerte como el mismo Emmett lo era.

Con lentitud retiró sus lentes oscuros para dejar ver sus brillantes ojos rojos que buscaba demostraran sólo amistad, tal como el mismo saludo de Carlisle les había ofrecido, pero no lo lograba, porque estaba tiznados de sangre humana.

Demetri tenía al aire sus cabellos largos, algo húmedos por el roce con la habitual niebla de Forks, se le notaba más siniestro aunque contara con un traje oscuro y moderno encima de una camisa blanca, quizá fina, ostentando una elegancia con la que parecía sentirse incómodo.

No se le notaba tan amigable como Félix, pero fue el primero en saludar y ofrecer sus respetos a los dueños de casa y a toda su familia, mientras Félix aprovechaba para dirigir una mirada hacia los únicos ojos que buscaba, los de Bella, quien con determinación le mantuvo la mirada.

Después con aire divertido, Félix miró a Edward, quien le devolvió un gruñido como respuesta a lo que detectó en sus pensamientos.

Félix no se sintió decepcionado ante las reacciones de ambos. Verla a ella en el esplendor de su hermosura inmortal, aunque Edward consiguiera taparla lo más posible con sus brazos y con su hija, le era sumamente placentero. Valdría la pena la misión con el sacrificio que conllevaba. Volviendo la mirada hacia Bella como si fuera su única espectadora, por fin habló.

—Somos emisarios de Cayo, Marco y Aro en una visita pacífica a ustedes, en expiación por la visita pasada; para ellos, es necesario la búsqueda de su perdón, los Vulturis quieren que sepan que siguen siendo sus aliados, sus amigos.

—Mientes – expresó Edward tratando de aparentar calma pero con los ojos refulgentes y la boca llena de veneno —sólo son emisarios de Aro, quien sabe con que propósito siniestro.

—Cuidado —le advirtió Jasper a Edward a media voz mientras extendía su influjo pacificador por la sala.

—Te equivocas, amigo —le contestó Félix —si miras en mi mente podrás ver que los motivos no son para nada lo que piensas.

Le miró duramente durante un breve tiempo, y a Edward para nada le satisfizo lo que vio, fue como si Félix le mostrase una película con unos videos predeterminados que le mantenían fuera de lo que su mente verdaderamente guardaba, tenía gran control mental, como cuando Alice traducía sonetos del árabe a la lengua de señas coreana. Demetri hacía otro tanto, seguramente habían sido bien entrenados.

—Siendo pacífica su misión con nosotros, simplemente reconocemos como válidos los motivos que hayan movido a Aro a enviarles, y por ello les rogamos que acepten nuestra hospitalidad por el breve tiempo que deben permanecer con nosotros —les expresó Carlisle, con sinceridad en su mirada, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

Félix y Demetri mostraron sorpresa en sus rostros, esperaban no que les recibieran con colmillos afilados y dispuestos a la batalla, pero tampoco que se les acogiera en la misma casa, tenían previsto estar cerca, pero no quedarse. Sin embargo, ninguno vaciló, al unísono aceptaron.

—Tenemos instrucciones de Aro de compartir el estilo de vida de ustedes por un tiempo, será placentero quedarnos en su casa para tal propósito —indicó Demetri con un dejo de aburrimiento, pero amable.

—Como sabrán, debemos proteger nuestro anonimato en éste territorio —les indicó Carlisle —deberán cazar lejos de acá o abstenerse de hacerlo.

—No es de preocuparse Carlisle —Félix le aclaró un tanto asqueado —tenemos instrucciones, como indicaba Demetri, y ellas incluyen compartir su estilo de vida en general, incluyendo su forma de alimentación, les acompañaremos en su cacería... de animales.

—Podemos contarles todo lo que quieran sobre nuestro estilo de vida, para que no tengan que quedarse mucho tiempo, ya deben extrañar Volterra y sus alrededores, la sangre humana y todo eso —les indicó Alice sin esperanza.

—Debemos compartir su estilo de vida, no escuchar como viven, queremos verlo, queremos referirle a Aro su experiencia con el "vegetarianismo", viviéndolo en carne propia —concluyó Félix.

Edward temblaba de la furia, tenerles cerca, en su casa, tolerar hasta que les acompañasen a cazar, toda su familia expuesta... Bella le tomó de la mano con fuerza para calmarlo, debía contenerse.

Emmett también parecía dispuesto a echarse encima de ellos.

—Cuervos —expresó en voz baja.

—Urracas —completó Rosalie.

Jasper les miró con reproche.

—No es un juego —les dijo Alice, todo en el mismo tono bajo, inútil porque todos los vampiros escuchaban.

Mientras Félix y Demetri les dirigían miradas asesinas, Bella se sorprendió interviniendo, así como también sorprendió a todos los demás, especialmente a Edward.

—Sean bienvenidos, por favor, hagan caso omiso a cualquier cosa diferente a nuestra hospitalidad —les dijo.

Carlisle le miró agradecido por el apoyo y Félix aprovechó para dirigirse a ella, se acercó sabiendo que Edward no podría hacer nada al respecto, le extendió una mano invitándola a darle la de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bella percibió de inmediato la lascivia que latía en esa mirada roja, ahora brillante como el fuego, sintió asco al pensar en las muertes humanas que le habían dado ese color; sin embargo, con un esfuerzo, retiró su mano de la de Edward y se la entregó, se mordió el labio inferior, trató de sonreír y esperó que su rostro le corroborara la bienvenida de sus recientes palabras. Él le besó levemente el dorso de la mano y se estremeció con ello.

Edward no pudo evitar gruñir.

Cuando Félix besó la mano de Bella su mente se descontroló hasta el punto de que Edward pudo entrar en ella, lo encontró perdido, confundido ante la reacción de su propio cuerpo al roce de sus labios en la piel de ella. Se preguntaba como sería besar sus labios, que sus cuerpos desnudos y sus efluvios se enredaran en una maraña de pasión y fuerza, comenzó a imaginarlo con todo detalle y a tomar el aire que no necesitaba con rapidez exagerada...

—Aléjate —le dijo Edward mientras saltaba interponiéndose entre él y ella, envarado.

Emmett y Jasper saltaron al mismo tiempo que Demetri, los primeros flanqueando a Edward y el último, a Félix. Desde afuera, muy cerca, se escucharon los aullidos de los lobos, atentos a la señal que pudiera darles Edward para intervenir.

—Vamos, saben que somos sólo dos, contra todos ustedes y esos perros, sus aliados, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad. Sería una lucha desigual y a traición —dijo Félix, envarado también y con una voz que sacaba toda la ferocidad de su interior.

—Podemos morir pero llevarnos a unos cuantos por delante, Félix – le dijo Demetri hambriento de muerte.

—No, Félix tiene razón; Edward, Jasper, Emmett – les dijo Carlisle uno a uno.

Ante el sonido de sus nombres como si fuera un mantra, cada uno se fue calmando. Aunque Bella quería aparentar simpatía, tuvo que ahogar un gruñido que provenía de lo más profundo de su interior. Se imaginó que lo que había enojado a Edward había sido el gesto de besarle la mano, no tenia idea de lo que en verdad bullía en la mente de Félix y que su esposo había contemplado con asco y horror.

—Ya se acerca la hora de las actividades nocturnas, les mostraré sus habitaciones —dijo Esme con calma.

—No debimos prepararles habitaciones, sino ataúdes de acero atornillados —dijo Emmett una vez se habían marchado, sabiendo que de todos modos le escucharían.

Los demás le miraron con reproche, sin poder disimular la preocupación.

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA VERDADERA INTENCIÓN.**

* * *

_**Gracias a quienes leen con fidelidad, ya saben, sus comentarios son mi alimento de cada día.**_

_**CONCURSO ACTUAL: **__Gracias a sus votos he pasado a la final en el __**Cullen Christmas Contest, **__con mi relato __EL RASTRO DEL MUÉRDAGO__ - Gracias a quienes me dieron su amable voto, ya han comenzado las votaciones en la nueva ronda entre los diez fic seleccionados, ojalá se animen a pasar y si lo desean y les gusta mi fic, votar de nuevo en el link __http : // www. fanfiction. net /u/2146572/ Cullen_Christmas_Contest#__ (quitar los espacios) o si entran a mi perfil allí encuentran más fácilmente y directamente el link._

_De ésta ronda saldrán dos finalistas._

_**¡GRACIAS MIL!**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	13. CAPÍTULO 12 LA VERDADERA INTENCIÓN

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 12 - LA VERDADERA INTENCIÓN

Alice acompañó a Edward y a Bella a su casita cercana. Quería un momento a solas con Bella, algo difícil de lograr con la mirada posesiva que él le dirigía a su esposa, pues todo su instinto protector se hallaba exacerbado.

Edward en un brazo cargaba con mucha ternura a su hija y llevaba su otra mano en la mano de Bella. Estaba molesto por la compañía de Alice, sabía que se proponía algo, y la molestia aumentaba porque Alice estaba reproduciendo en su mente una canción ruidosa de rock pesado.

Ese día todos lo querían por fuera de la mente, era desesperante, algo que sólo le toleraba a Bella porque le era involuntario.

—Vete —le dijo por fin Edward cuando apenas habían cruzado el río.

—No seas grosero, amor —le dijo Bella, mirando su rostro aún descompuesto.

—Debo hablar con Bella —le contestó Alice, sin ninguna intención de devolverse hasta haber cumplido su cometido, volviendo al repiqueteo de la extraña melodía en su mente, lo que tenía aún más desesperado a Edward.

—Prefiero cuando traduces poemas del árabe al arameo, esa canción es un desastre, por lo menos enfócate en Debussy o Mozart, hazlo todo menos desagradable.

Con estas palabras Bella se dio cuenta de que Alice trataba de que Edward no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba en su mente. Se preocupó, ¿habría sido descubierta? Guardó prudente silencio.

—Si tanto te molesta deberías adelantarte, lleva a Renéesme a su habitación y vela un rato su sueño, así como hacías con Bella cuando era humana, y déjanos a solas un rato. Bella también es mi amiga, tenemos derecho a un momento juntas, en privado.

Edward soltó a Bella, la besó con rapidez en los labios y se marchó exasperado. De Alice ya no obtendría nada, quizá Bella le contaría luego cuál era el misterio. Bella no parecía muy satisfecha con el momento de privacidad que les fue otorgado.

—Primero que todo —arrancó Alice —quiero felicitarte por esa elección de vestido que hiciste el día de hoy, y los zapatos... uumm, fueron mi mayor acierto cuando te los mandé a hacer.

—Gracias Alice, sin tus atenciones para con mi guardarropa tendría que conformarme con un pobre y ridículo Lacroix o un Versace, nada como contar con un Alice Cullen exclusivo y original —le dijo sinceramente agradecida, aunque con un claro dejo de sarcasmo.

—Me dejas sin palabras —le contestó Alice asimilando con gusto el elogio.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Bella de inmediato, sabía que Alice no se habría tomado el trabajo de deshacerse de Edward si no era por algo importante, además de mantenerlo lejos de sus verdaderos pensamientos —. ¿Alguna visión?

—No, Bella, de hecho, te quiero un poco lejos de Renéesme para ver si me dejas ver algo, de lo que quiero hablar es sólo mera intuición, sin visiones. ¿Qué te proponías vistiéndote de esta forma, preciso hoy? No es que me oponga, de hecho, vengo pidiéndotelo desde hace meses, pero me inquieta que preciso en éste instante hayas querido hacerme caso.

—Estoy simplemente habituándome a tu guardarropa, carece de sudaderas y camisetas roídas, mis favoritas.

—Lamento si no adquirí para ti ropas que concordaran mas con tu estilo, pero es que hoy, Bella, éste vestido, con Félix hambriento de ti, lo dejaste aún más frenético, no te imaginas; eso no es correcto, es peligroso. Debiste usar uno de esos abrigos largos que lo tapan todo, también son hermosos y sus diseños... no puedo dejar de pensar que lo hiciste con un propósito específico.

—No soy tan maquiavélica ni ando fraguando cosas, sabes que no se me da muy bien —lo dijo sonriendo, como si fuera una ridiculez siquiera pensarlo.

—No lo sé Bella, una vez lograste escapar de Jasper y de mí, otra vez lograste que Edward se apartara de la lucha con una estratagema que me dejó sorprendida; te quiero, pero te creo capaz de muchas cosas, sólo espero que esta vez lo que sea que planeas, no sea por los caminos equivocados, ya sabes, por lo que luchas es correcto, pero a veces tomas las vías más difíciles.

—Sólo puedo prometerte que lo tendré en cuenta.

—Gracias, con eso me basta... por ahora. Ve a casa, Edward está muy inquiero, anhela tenerte ya entre sus brazos.

—No temas Alice, todo estará bien —a Bella la recorrió una corriente de afecto hacia su hermana, la abrazó y como despedida, le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

—Voy a cazar con Jasper, quizá sea conveniente invitar a nuestros nuevos visitantes, no sé... son tan encantadores —dijo Alice con ironía.

Ella se alejó con sus pasos danzantes, tratando de ver el futuro que se le escondía, porque aún no estaban tomadas las decisiones concretas.

Edward se sentía inquieto.

Cuando Bella entró en la habitación, después de visitar a Renéesme dormida en su camita, y él la miró con gesto enigmático.

Bella sabía que se estaba guardando algo, pero ¿lo soltaría? Le dieron ganas de decirle que sacara de una vez todo aquello que tenía en su cabeza de inmediato o le iba a dar un derrame cerebral, pero no lo reprodujo en la realidad, ni quería en verdad saberlo, de seguro era enfrentar algo sobre lo que no tenía explicación plausible para dar, y porque era absurdo, un vampiro no se exponía ni por asomo a que sus vasos vasculares reventaran por mayor que fuera la presión, por más que, viendo a Edward, pareciera posible.

Mejor no hablar sobre el tema, Bella no quería mentirle.

Optó por sonreírle reflejando todo el inmenso amor que le sentía.

Él le siguió con la mirada mientras se le acercaba a una velocidad humana, innecesaria en esos momentos, cauta conforme a las circunstancias.

La pasión era un algo mucho más fuerte que la sed misma, que se encendía de una forma sobrehumana con cualquier roce o caricia, pero era especialmente susceptible a ella en la noche, porque sabia que él las tenía reservadas para ella, y era una pasión que para nada se había moderado con el paso de los meses, latía de forma constante en su ser, pero además, mezclada con ese manantial de sentimientos que siempre le había hecho aflorar Edward, desde el primer momento.

Sólo ansiaba su felicidad, sólo ansiaba verle protegido, amante y amado. Era su meta en la existencia, la felicidad de su familia, de su esposo y su hija.

Edward, sin palabras, la acercó a su pecho, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con profundidad en los labios; mientras la besaba, bajó sus manos por su cuerpo y con tanta pasión como furia la despojó de su vestido rompiéndolo, la seda cedió fácilmente ante el impulso feroz de las manos de Edward y se rasgó con rapidez, como si fuera de papel, quedando en el suelo su vestido dividido en dos pedazos inservibles.

—Edward, ¡era un Alice Cullen original! —se quejó ella asombrada.

—Tienes un armario lleno de Alice Cullens originales —le respondió él recuperando el abrazo, aumentando las caricias ante la desnudez del torso de ella.

—Pero ninguno como ese, sólo lo usé hoy por primera vez y ya era de mis favoritos —lo dijo como en broma, la tenía sin cuidado el maldito vestido, temía el significado de todo aquello, Edward nunca enfocaba su furia hacia ella, jamás. Y aunque el contexto ameritaba tanta pasión, ella sabía que era algo más que eso.

Él hizo ademán de seguir besándola y profundizó el abrazo, acariciándola con intensidad, pero ella le contuvo al ver como la ira refulgía en el fondo líquido de sus ojos; ella le besó el rostro, la frente arrugada por la preocupación y le acarició las mejillas hasta lograr que se apaciguara.

—Mi amor, sé que todo esto es difícil, él se irá pronto y todo tornará a la normalidad.

—No viste lo que vi hoy en su mente —contestó contenido —y lo peor... parece que quisieras motivarlo a quedarse —terminó con reproche, inusual en él.

Ella guardó silencio un momento. Aunque su mente funcionaba con precisión milimétrica, tuvo que detenerse a pensar en cual información soltar y cual no. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, le dijo finalmente:

—Todo mi interés se enfoca en que se marche pronto, sin consecuencias, te lo garantizo.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer para lograrlo? —le dijo él con sospecha.

—Mi plan es luchar por ti y mi familia, lo sabes, con las armas de que disponga —Bella sonó exasperada.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso me preocupo. Eres un ser tan absolutamente especial, amor mío, que en cien años sólo te encontré a ti y aunque pasara un milenio no podría encontrar a nadie igual, tengo muy claro que entre tus muchas cualidades está la valentía, la cual ha posibilitado desde un principio, que hicieras algo tan aterrador para cualquier humano como lo es aceptar ser la compañera de vida de un vampiro; pero no quiero que el tener trastocada tu percepción del miedo anule tus instintos de conservación y supervivencia, importantes para mantenerte viva.

»Entiéndelo Bella, Félix es peligroso, es un asesino de lo más sanguinario que puedas imaginar, no tiene reparos en asesinar a humanos inocentes, no quiero que llegue al punto de preferirte muerta si no estás con él; es tu vida a nuestro lado lo que nuestra hija y yo queremos para ti, no que seas una heroína que con torpeza ofrenda su vida, sabes que mi propia vida acabaría con ello.

Qué bien le conocía Edward, sintió Bella. Sabía de la lucha que se fraguaba en su interior para poder hacer algo que les ayudara a mantenerse a salvo. Aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser debía tranquilizarlo, engañarlo si era preciso, si ella era la única con la facultad, con el poder para debilitar a Félix, tenía el deber de aprovecharlo, no se perdonaría no hacer todo lo posible para que sus seres amados viesen superado el peligro.

—Edward, me conoces más que suficiente para no estar celoso, ¿cierto? —lo dijo para distraerle del centro de la cuestión, pero se dio cuenta de que él efectivamente lo parecía.

—Si pudieras contemplar lo que he tenido que ver hoy en la mente de ese monstruo, y tolerarlo sin lanzarme a desmembrarle cada parte de su cuerpo, lo comprenderías, mi amor. No son celos... exactamente, es el horror... no imaginas de lo que es capaz, ¡no puedes llegar a confiar en él de ninguna manera!

—Tengo muy claro quien es él, sus ojos teñidos con la sangre de seres humanos me lo recuerdan todo el tiempo, también su rostro que sólo puedo recordar cubierto con la capa gris, signo de su esclavitud, de su sometimiento a los designios de un tirano como Aro.

—Amor, sólo una cosa me dejará tranquilo —le acarició tiernamente el rostro y pasó su boca desde sus sienes a la mandíbula, muy lentamente, con una anticipación anhelante el placer que se avecinaba —déjame entrar en tus pensamientos, por favor, abre tu escudo para mí, permíteme entrar en tu mente, ahora.

Bella se soltó de su abrazo y le miró con reproche, aunque sin sorpresa.

—¿Tanto desconfías de mí? —preguntó dolida, sobre todo porque sabía que él tenía toda la razón en desconfiar.

—¿Tanto ocultas que no puedes abrir tu mente a la mía? Hazlo Bella, por favor, y lo quiero sin trucos, sin pensar en cosas diferentes, sin rock pesado en tu cerebro, quiero que te enfoques en lo te propones hacer respecto a Félix, siempre tienes un plan, amor mío, te conozco y te amo con tanta locura como para pedirte que me abras a la privacidad de tu mente —comenzó hablando con la furia reflejada en sus ojos pero ésta se fue diluyendo en la ternura que ella le generaba, casi suplicante.

—Cariño —le dijo ella abrazándolo ansiosamente, casi con toda la fuerza de sus últimos días como neófita —amor de toda mi existencia, soy tuya de la manera más completa y absoluta, por los siglos de los siglos y para siempre, déjame que te lo ratifiquen mis besos... mis caricias... —lo dijo brindándole los besos y las caricias de las que hablaba.

Edward vio momentáneamente perdida la batalla, que ella se negara a mostrarle su mente, sólo tuvo como efecto aumentar sus sospechas, se acordó de la tercera esposa y del sentido de sacrificio de Bella. Mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la cubría a ella con su pecho desnudo, le dijo:

—No creas que voy a olvidar el asunto... Bella... no lo creas.

Ella le calló con un beso profundo.

_

* * *

_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: PLANES INCIERTOS**

* * *

**_Mil gracias a quienes leen la historia y se toman unos segundos para dejar sus apreciaciones y comentarios, todos son leídos y disfrutados, y me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡GRACIAS!._**

**_Saranya.x_**


	14. CAPÍTULO 13 PLANES INCIERTOS

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13 - PLANES INCIERTOS**

Félix y Demetri hicieron un recorrido por el lugar, más que conocer, les movía una intención táctica, estratégica, previendo la posibilidad de realizar un ataque directamente a la casa, no estaba planeado aún, pero esperaban que la terminación de todo fuera ver en pleno a la guardia Vulturi cernirse sobre ese hogar y sobre todos sus ocupantes, o casi todos.

A cada uno se le había asignado una habitación perfectamente equipada, sin cama, porque no era necesaria, pero sí con todos los artilugios tecnológicos modernos de entretenimiento y de comunicación que podrían llegar a necesitar.

—Es como si los Cullen quisieran asegurarse de que nuestra labor de espionaje va a ser perfectamente realizada —le expresó Demetri a su compañero con duda.

—No te extrañe que todo sea una trampa —contestó el otro con inquietud —estos artefactos no son fiables, seguramente tienen algún tipo de interceptación, Carlisle y Edward son lo suficientemente hábiles en tecnología para tratar de engañarnos.

—Es cierto, pero nuestros medios son inviolables, Aro es mucho más genial que ellos dos juntos.

Aro había estructurado de antemano el sistema de comunicación que manejarían, para que fuera fiable, aún utilizando el internet del cual les podían proveer los Cullen.

Utilizando el sistema satelital normal de la internet les era posible encriptar los mensajes de tal manera que no sólo se requería hackear el sistema para descifrarlos, también se requería conocer el código oculto detrás de los códices acordados.

Aro era especialista en criptografía, y había hecho gala de todo su arte, quien se infiltrara debería descifrar más de un millón de posibilidades antes de obtener resultados, a los Cullen les llevaría años intentarlo.

Pero todo hubiera sido en vano sin el entrenamiento para bloquear los pensamientos en su interior, ¿de qué les serviría tanto secreto y prevención para comunicarse si Edward fácilmente podía extractar la información de su mente? No, ellos sabían como mantenerlo fuera, no plenamente, pero en lo más esencial para obstaculizarle enterarse de cómo se iban desenrollando los planes presentes de los Vulturi.

En casa sólo habían quedado Carlisle y Esme, los demás habían salido de cacería y Edward y Bella estaban en su propia casa, cercana, pero que les daba intimidad respecto a los de la casa grande, aunque los enviados Vulturi planeaban visitarles pronto.

Para Félix era un ejercicio sobrenatural de autodominio el que debía tener al saber que Bella estaba tan cerca y que seguramente estaba, en esos instantes, en brazos de Edward.

A pesar de que se encontraba en la casa principal a una considerable distancia de la pequeña casa que ellos habitaban, tenía la sensación auditiva de captar los gruñidos, los gemidos de placer que seguramente emitían en esos momentos; la emoción atormentadora de los celos era una sensación nueva que no había sentido antes, y era algo que sentía que sólo podría ahogar con la violencia.

Para obtener lo que quería, deseó ir hasta la habitación donde ellos se encontraban y allí, descaradamente, arrebatársela a él, arrancarla de sus brazos para al instante asesinar a Edward y sobre sus cenizas, poseerla a ella él mismo, plena y completamente.

A pesar de que era un impulso irresistible, tenía que resistirse, debía seguir el plan de Aro aunque lo desconociera en su mayor parte, él era un súbdito, un soldado, no era amo de sí mismo, se debía al clan Vulturi, esos eran sus votos y su promesa, sólo esperaba que cuando todo esto concluyera recibiera su premio.

Félix y Demetri informaron a Aro sobre el extraño recibimiento, mezcla de amable cordialidad e ira mal reprimida; deseaban obtener instrucciones claras sobre los pasos a seguir, su naturaleza no era como para estar de visita, simplemente, ambos deseaban combatir; esa sensación de extrañeza de estar en medio de una familia amante y feliz era muy incómoda, sobre todo cuando sus vidas habían estado signadas sólo por la sangre humana y la guerra, la aniquilación.

No recibieron respuesta. Aro iba a dejar que los acontecimientos se desarrollaran solos, especialmente, esperaba que Félix estableciera sus propios planes.

Carlisle recibió el reporte en su computadora, habían dejado configurados los equipos destinados al uso de Félix y Demetri de modo que registrara la actividad a un entorno remoto, directamente a la computadora de su despacho personal, que era la más potente y había sido completada con aditamentos tecnológicos de última generación.

Le sorprendió que sus huéspedes utilizaran los equipos que había dejado a su disposición, o eran demasiado ingenuos, cosa imposible de por sí, o estaban muy confiados en la seguridad de que su método de comunicación.

Le fue sencillo violar el software, pero cuando visualizó el texto, se encontró con unos criptogramas completamente desconocidos, ensayó todas sus técnicas de cifrado, la sustitución y la trasposición de caracteres, y ninguna le dio resultado.

Basado en la periodicidad de los caracteres, estableció las variables para determinar las posibilidades de los algoritmos para correlacionarlos con todos los idiomas conocidos, incluyendo algunas lenguas muertas. Nada. Ningún resultado coherente.

"Aro —pensó lamentándose —ha realizado su mejor esfuerzo y ha convertido esto en algo sumamente complejo, no podía esperar menos".

Recordó como Aro era el mayor experto en criptografía, quizá, de todo el mundo y de todos los tiempos. Ninguno como él había tenido el tiempo, la dedicación, la habilidad y la posibilidad de encontrarse con las diferentes técnicas de representación simbólica y cifrada del ser humano, con acceso a textos originales de todas las culturas; desde hace siglos podía enfrentarse a un jeroglífico egipcio y de muchas otras culturas y leerlo de corrido.

Frustrado, abandonó todo intento. "Quizá Edward pueda hacer algo" —concluyó en su mente, esperanzado.

_**

* * *

**_

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

_**REVELACIONES**__**

* * *

**_

Mil gracias a quienes leen la historia y se toman unos segundos para dejar sus apreciaciones y comentarios, todos son leídos y disfrutados, y me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡GRACIAS!.

_**Saranya.x**_


	15. CAPÍTULO 14 REVELACIONES

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14 - REVELACIONES**

Félix era bello en una forma monocorde, como una melodía hermosa, sí, pero interpretada por un solo instrumento y con una sola nota sostenida en diferentes tonalidades —pensaba Bella —mientras le miraba fijamente en la sala de la gran casa, en un momento en que solicitaron tener reunida allí a toda la familia para acribillarles a preguntas.

Caslisle y Edward contestaban casi todas, por lo que Bella acomodó a Renéesme en el sofá y rodeándola en un abrazo se dispuso sólo a observarles.

Edward, claro, era hermoso de una forma policorde, perfecto como una armonía orquestada con múltiples instrumentos, notas y tonalidades variables, impresionantes y sorpresivas.

Bella quiso detectar en qué radicaba la diferencia, dejando de lado lo obvio, es decir, que al uno le temía, prácticamente le aborrecía, sobre todo en ese papel de inquisidor petulante que estaba asumiendo en esos momentos, y que del otro estaba enamorada con locura, se reconocía como poco objetiva; pero sabía que algo en su análisis se pasaba por alto, estaba segura, y eso le dejaba una sensación de incomodidad.

Sintió cierta culpa por estarlos comparando, sobre todo, cuando no podía haber ni había de hecho, competencia alguna entre ellos, ni por asomo consideraba que Félix pudiera ganar la partida; pero le era inevitable buscar en dónde estaba la diferencia, aunque bueno, había otro punto, Edward no quería ser un monstruo y Félix disfrutaba serlo con todo su ser.

El sol entró por la gran ventana e iluminó el expresivo rostro de su esposo, que reflectó la luz en forma de chispeantes diamantes, lo vio tan hermoso, pero además, provisto de una luz interior indeterminada que emanaba de su ser; Félix carecía de ella, por eso, era una belleza apagada, bello, sí, pero sin esencia.

Edward era todo esencia, todo profundidad, capaz de entregarse al amor más profundo y de sentir el sufrimiento de una forma desesperada, capaz de sentir con intensidad, pero aún era para ella todo misterio, todo complejidad, ni una eternidad le bastaría para descifrarle por completo.

Bella vio como el sol también sacaba destellos a la piel del rostro de Félix, la luz de los diamantes salió disparada de su epidermis y en un momento, un instante, Félix se volvió hacia ella y de devolvió la mirada, con una intensidad inusitada, sobre todo porque la encontró mirándole fijamente; pero ella no bajó la mirada, con descaro la dejó fija en sus ojos mientras buscaba descifrar el enigma que tenía en su mente, él tuvo que bajar los ojos ante el fuego ardiente de la mirada de Bella, que sintió como si le quemara.

Le descubrió en su totalidad, como si le desnudara; Félix le era comprensible casi de manera literal, no necesitaba mayores análisis para reconocer la violencia y el deseo pujando por salir de su ser, contenerse le entrañaba gran dificultad, especialmente por estar habituado a nunca hacerlo.

—Explícanos exactamente los dones de cada uno de los miembros del clan y el por qué crees que surgieron, Carlisle —preguntaba Demetri en ese momento.

Todos tomaban aire de forma desacompasada, tensa, aburridos del segundo día de interrogatorio consecutivo para toda la familia.

El aludido se armó de paciencia para contestar por enésima vez la misma pregunta formulada de forma diferente.

Bella les ignoraba sumergida en su burbuja personal, ya ni siquiera escuchaba la respuesta dada, sólo veía a Edward atento a prestar su auxilio a Carlisle en cuanto lo necesitara, era el que físicamente estaba ubicado más cerca a Félix y Demetri, seguido de Jasper y Emmet, quienes con seguridad aún no descartaban que cualquier conversación de éste tipo derivase en lucha, antes bien, parecían desearlo.

De pronto, la comprensión de Bella se vio recompensada, como en una nueva epifanía, como en aquella ocasión, cuando tuvo al fin certeza de que Edward estaba tan atado a ella como ella a él, vio con claridad y se sorprendió de no haber visto antes algo tan evidente, era la comprobación de la certeza de Carlisle y de la esperanza de Edward, era el mayor temor de Aro y la razón por la cual les perseguían y querían aniquilarles si era necesario.

¡Edward había recuperado su alma y Félix estaba desprovisto de ella! ¡Edward quizá nunca la había perdido!

Como todos los Cullen y ella misma, esa era su fortaleza, era la razón por la cual los Vulturis, tan poderosos, los detentadores de los poderes vampíricos, tan inmensos y grandes por siglos, les temían. El proceso de vampirización no aniquilaba el alma, la aniquilaba el convertirse en asesino, el no respetar la vida humana.

Bella ni siquiera quiso resistirse a su impulso, allí, en medio de toda su familia, incluso ante la presencia intimidatoria de Félix y Demetri, dejó a Reneesme en brazos de Rosalie, atravesó la sala y se acercó a Edward, le miró enfrentando sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y con toda su fuerza de neófita a flor de piel, le besó arrebatadoramente, con intensidad, con labios, lengua y pozoña, y él le devolvió el beso con profundidad, con la misma pasión que reservaba para sus noches privadas.

El beso parecía no acabar, aprovecharon al máximo la ventaja de no tener que dejarlo para respirar; Félix gruñía con furia y todos los miembros de la familia les observaban con sorpresa, casi con aturdimiento, aunque Emmet y Alice sonreían, al mismo tiempo estaban muy tensos por la postura agresiva de Félix.

—Bella, cómo esperas que no haga bromas sobre tu vida sexual si la exhibes públicamente —interrumpió al fin Emmet, con sonrisa abierta.

Bella y Edward separaron sus labios con dificultad, él la miró a lo profundo de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que algo tenía en su mente, algo asombroso que la había hecho demostrar ante Félix que ella era de él, total y absolutamente. Satisfecho, le acarició el rostro antes de darse la vuelta y contestarle a Emmet y a todos, mientras Bella no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Sólo nos amamos públicamente, es una verdad tan grande y tan evidente, que ustedes, Félix y Demetri, pueden ir a contarle a Aro, y decirle además, que nos amamos de una forma tan grande, que con su modo de vida, monstruoso y asesino, nunca podrán lograr.

»Nunca sus relaciones tendrán la intensidad de las que tienen las nuestras, las de todos nosotros —y mirándoles les fue señalando uno a uno —la de Carlisle y Esme, la de Jasper y Alice, la de Emmet y Rosalie, el amor hacia nuestra hija, pueden preguntarle a Marco sobre la profundidad de ellas, pues las ha contemplado desde su don. Son fundadas en el amor pero sobre todo, en la confianza, en que no nos traicionaríamos por intereses bajos o por luchar por un poder estúpido, eso es lo que todos ustedes han contemplado ahora.

Carlisle miró a toda su familia con orgullo y a Félix y a Demetri, algo desafiante, su familia, sus seres amados eran por los que había luchado por siglos, las palabras de Edward no hacían más que evidenciarle el éxito de su búsqueda, lo que quería encontrar desde el principio de su vida como vampiro, ya lo tenía, allí, con todos ellos.

Félix se envaró hacia Edward y adoptó una postura felina, sabía que no podía atacar porque sería fácilmente aniquilado pero le vencieron los instintos, el efluvio tranquilizador de Jasper se extendió por todo su ser y quiso ignorarlo porque sabía de dónde provenía y no quería ver su furia disminuida por esa manipulación.

Demetri le miró con inquietud esperando que todo se apaciguase, sabía que esa visita no podía durar mucho tiempo, el enfrentamiento sería inevitable y ellos necesitaban refuerzos para hacerlo, debían buscar pronto la autorización de Aro, por eso, ahora no era posible generarlo.

Contuvo a Félix con una sola mano y le dijo autoritariamente:

—Salgamos de aquí, ahora.

Félix gruñó y se contuvo con dificultad; pero hizo caso, salió con Demetri, se dirigió con furia hacia el garaje donde tomó el Ferrari de Bella, le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Demetri y tomaron la vía con toda la velocidad posible.

—Al menos tiene en común con nosotros que le gusta la velocidad —expresó Bella irónica. —¿A dónde van? —le preguntó a Edward, quien sin duda ya lo habría visto en sus mentes, pues la ira les desconcentraba siempre de su esfuerzo por mantenerle fuera de ellas.

—A cazar —le respondió él —están muy agitados como para cumplir las ordenes de Aro al pie de la letra.

Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pensó en Charlie, en sus antiguos compañeros de estudio, en tantos desconocidos inocentes con vidas completas y posiblemente, truncadas por el apetito voraz de esos asesinos.

—Pero no se atreverán a hacerlo cerca, y si no vulneran nuestro territorio, no podemos impedirlo —completó Edward para apaciguar la preocupación de sus ojos.

—Con tal de que nos dejen en paz, soy capaz de desear que cacen por mucho, mucho tiempo, lo que quieran… —dijo Emmet.

—En todo caso, son vidas humanas, hijo, debemos alejarlos de aquí lo más pronto posible —indicó Carlisle.

Bella tenía que hablar con Carlisle antes de contarle a Edward su descubrimiento, estaba tan convencida de que era verdad como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, muy en el fondo de su ser.

_**

* * *

**_

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

_******ABANDONAR LA PIEL DE OVEJA**

* * *

_

Amables lectores, confieso que ese capítulo revela que tan enamorada estoy yo de Edward Cullen, mea culpa, no lo puedo disimular.

_**Un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	16. CAPÍTULO 15 ABANDONAR LA PIEL DE OVEJA

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 15 - ABANDONAR LA PIEL DE OVEJA

Edward no pudo interpretar ni el primero ni los subsiguientes mensajes cifrados que enviaban Félix y Demetri a Aro. Intentó los procedimientos ya aplicados por Carlisle y ensayó cuantos nuevos pudo imaginar, y nada, era un código incoherente, seguramente, no seguía un parámetro lógico detectable. O quizá era sólo una forma de despistarles y ellos se estaban comunicando por otro medio.

Después de que Bella le besara en público en medio de la familia y los inquisidores, ellos habían dejado de hacer esas reuniones, para alivio de todos; pero ahora les abordaban de forma individual, cuando estaban en medio de sus actividades diarias o a punto salir, en cualquier situación y parte les cogían desprevenidos; ya Emmett les había esquivado por decimosexta vez y Jasper, que no los toleraba por las sensaciones que emanaban de ellos, estaba exasperado porque estaban empeñados en desentrañar como operaba su don, cuando él mismo ni siquiera lo sabía. Ya estaba harto de repetírselos.

Ignoraban más a aquellos que consideraban desprovistos de dones, a Edward no le toleraban y en cierta forma le temían, y Félix estaba desesperado por encontrar la forma de hablar a solas con Bella, pero parecía misión imposible; Edward y Alice se habían propuesto estar permanentemente con ella, se rotaban ser sus niñeros y no la dejaban desamparada ni un instante. Y además con Renéesme, esa niña tan intrigante, que parecía entenderlo todo pero guardaba sabio silencio, no era posible hablar frente a ella.

Sin embargo, Félix detectó que había un momento en la mañana en que, mientras Renéesme asistía a sus clases con Esme, Edward atendía asuntos de sus negocios, Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital y Alice estaba en su proyecto de una nueva línea de ropa infantil para su sobrina, Bella se refugiaba en el despacho de Carlisle, sola, completamente sola.

Llevaba varios días sondeando sus rutinas y horarios habituales, eran algo variables, no se explicaba cómo Edward y Alice habían bajado la guardia en ese preciso momento del día, una hora aproximadamente, en la cual precisamente, ella se encerraba en ese lugar lleno completamente de libros y obras de arte.

Seguramente leía —pensaba Félix —y trataba de imaginar los temas, las líneas y las palabras que recorrían esos ojos color miel y topacio, de la forma misma en que querría ser él recorrido por esa mirada.

Se estremeció, estaba dejando ir demasiado lejos esos sentimientos que le agobiaban, de noche, de día, a todas horas, sabiéndola cerca y deseándola con tal intensidad. Era extraño pero Demetri le había dejado entregarse por completo a esos sentimientos desesperados, no le importaba que con ello pusiera en riesgo la misión, quizás Aro lo sabía, y esperaba que él actuase de alguna manera, quizá ellos aprobaran lo que planeaba hacer, porque no se iba a cruzar de brazos y dejar que Bella se revolcara en los brazos de Edward cuando la quería para sí.

—Maldito Edward —exclamaba en voz baja, con furia.

Pensaba que su plan tenía que funcionar, claro que sí, Bella parecía mejor dotada de habilidades que cualquier otro vampiro neófito que hubiera conocido, y en medio de su fuerza, tenía esa especie de vulnerabilidad que la hacía tan interesante, tan atrayente… era ingenua, mucho.

Finalmente sólo llevaba a lo sumo, diecinueve años sobre el planeta tierra, le faltaba mucho por madurar, nada comparado con los siglos que él mismo llevaba sobre sus espaldas, Edward era aún demasiado joven para considerarse que pudiera hacer madurar a Bella de la forma mágica y grandiosa en la que él lo haría; él se ocuparía de iniciarla en el arte de la cacería, del asesinato por el mero placer del alimento, del sabor de la sangre humana, del sexo duro después de saciar la sed, la iniciaría en el arte del poder, de la supremacía de la raza vampírica sobre todas las demás, en la grandiosidad de su fuerza y su habilidad, útil sólo en la medida de lograr imponerla a los demás.

Bella tenía todo el potencial para ser su compañera perfecta, por algo él prácticamente hacía parte de la realeza de los vampiros. Era el premio perfecto que se merecía tras siglos de servicios.

Ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana y él sigilosamente observaba la entrada del despacho de Carlisle, Bella se había encerrado en el lugar a la hora acostumbrada; aguzando su oído podía percibir sus sigilosos pasos sobre la gruesa alfombra, el como limpiaba quizá unos polvorientos libros y movía cada breve tiempo sus hojas, era el momento preciso.

Para Bella el despacho de Carlisle era una especie de pequeño paraíso en el cual pasar una breve parte de la mañana. Carlisle había sido lo bastante generoso para permitirle hacer uso de todos los libros que había ido acumulando con el paso de los siglos, y los tenía desde ediciones incunables de los clásicos más conocidos y de los más extraños, hasta obras de arte de la literatura moderna, las librerías de Seattle les proveían semanalmente por correo de las novedades en las áreas que les interesaban.

Edward le respetaba también ese espacio como propio y particular de ella, lo cual le agradecía, pues no hacía más que explorar curiosidades y leer aquellos libros a los cuales siempre había querido tener acceso.

En medio de todos esos tesoros encontró un libro muy romántico que versiones de historia no oficial atribuían a Jane Austin, un texto perdido en una única edición; se hallaba completamente embebida en la lectura cuando escuchó pasos y el sigiloso abrirse de la puerta y se encontró con la mirada rojiza e intensa de Félix.

Ella permaneció quieta, algo en su interior le dijo que huir no era la mejor forma de enfrentar el asunto, menos cuando estaba con él a solas en casa y no estaba entrenada para luchar con fuerza bruta, en la cual él seguramente era un experto. Instintivamente, aunque no le fuera a ser útil en éste caso ante la ausencia de dones mentales en Félix, activó su escudo.

Félix percibió el efluvio denso como aceite que se cernía entre él y ella, y soltó una sonrisa irónica diciéndole:

—Sabes que no te va funcionar conmigo, Bella, no sólo porque no te protege físicamente, sino porque soy incapaz de hacerte daño, es innecesario.

Pero ella si que lo consideraba necesario, detestó al máximo su don considerándolo limitado, trató de darle grosor para por lo menos intimidar a su posible adversario, pero de nada sirvió; Félix, inmutable, lo atravesó para acercarse aún más a ella, quedando ya dentro de su espacio personal. Bella disolvió el escudo, si tenerlo cerca era incómodo, más aún lo era e íntimo se sentía cuando penetró su escudo.

Tomó el libro que ella tenía en sus manos y con expresión cínica le habló:

—Ummm, "Sabiduría y vehemencia", vaya, dice que es un apócrifo de Jane Austin, no te creerás eso de que es de ella.

—No te consideraba un experto en novela romántica, no parece parte de tu perfil —le respondió ella con ironía.

—No sé que ideas equivocada te habrás formado sobre mí, tengo una cultura muy amplia, además de que sí, con la adecuada motivación, puedo llegar a ser muy, muy romántico...

Y le fue inevitable cubrirla con una mirada lasciva, desde su rostro hasta los pies, a la que Bella le respondió en silencio con una gran sensación de incomodidad. Quiso correr pero se quedó quieta, paralizada, mientras Félix con toda la intención soltaba suavemente su aliento sobre su rostro.

—Y creo que he encontrado mi motivación adecuada, Bella, y te soy sincero, llevo siglos sobre éste planeta y nunca me había topado con una mujer tan interesante como tú, tan hermosa, tan deseable... —se le notaba contenido para no abalanzarse sobre ella.

Bella olfateó en el aire la excitación de Félix, así como seguramente él podía olfatear su miedo.

Decidió relajar su expresión para poder controlarlo con algo que no fuera recurrir a la fuerza, donde tendría todas las de perder y recordó que ella tenía sobre él otro tipo de poder que conocía desde el primer momento, y tenía que usarlo.

—No te creo, en Volterra debes tener acceso a la mayor cantidad y variedad de mujeres, vampiras y humanas, para lo que quieras —lo dijo con tanta seguridad que logró su objetivo, Félix se distrajo y se alejó un poco de ella, volviendo su mirada de nuevo al libro que le había arrebatado.

—Tienes razón, por ello debes valorar más mi profunda y desinteresada admiración por ti; en medio de tantas opciones, te prefiero. Las relaciones en mi mundo son diferentes, se basan en el sexo, el poder, la traición cuando nos es conveniente, pero no es eso lo que quiero contigo, no eres mujer para una noche, eres mujer para la vida, para ser mi reina, en medio del poderío que me rodea, para llenarte de placer y de riqueza, Aro estará encantado de tenerte entre sus servidoras.

Ella no pudo evitar un gesto de asco ante la sugerencia, se contuvo con dificultad, no sabía si para él era posible simplemente razonar, averiguar si le era factible dejarse llevar por la certeza de la verdad.

—Félix, ya tengo una familia, una relación diferente a las que tu manejas, una hija, no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ellos por lo que me ofreces; no hay poder, placer, poderío o riqueza que pueda tentarme.

El le devolvió una mirada intensa, tomó una de sus manos y ella no pudo rechazar ese contacto, era peligroso desafiarle más de lo que había hecho, no pudo menos que tratar de no respirar para evitar percibir el efluvio avasallador de la pasión de Félix, que le perturbaba hasta dejarla mareada. Recordó sus momentos de debilidad como humana, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida de vampira, ni siquiera con todos los Vulturis rodeándola a ella y su familia en el claro.

—¿Y qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para protegerlos a ellos? No te tienta ni el poder, ni el placer, ni la riqueza que te ofrezco, ¿Entonces te tienta salvarles? Porque toda esta familia está en tu poder Bella, su preservación depende de ti, están completamente en tus manos.

—No lo entiendo, ¿en mis manos? —Ella trató deslizar su mano fuera de la de él pero le fue imposible, Félix había puesto su fuerza descomunal en ello. Al contrario, el le tomó su otra mano y las encapsuló ambas en la suyas como si de unas esposas se tratara.

—Fácil, te puedo llevar ante Aro, eres la única capaz de convencerle, te has convertido en la poseedora del don que más desea poner a su servicio, podrás obtener lo que quieras de él si te pones a su disposición; tu Clan no puede saberlo, no te permitirían ir, pero si te garantizo que si te ofreces a cambio, él dejará de acechar a los Cullen, se restablecerá la paz y ellos podrán continuar con sus extrañas y míseras existencias.

Bella logró con ira soltarse de las manos de Félix, una ola de dolor la recorrió por completo, la oportunidad que esperaba, con el costo respectivo, es decir, el mayor que hubiera podido imaginar. Sintió escozor en los ojos, ante la ausencia de lágrimas sus ojos se abrillantaron, convirtiéndose en líquidos como el fuego ante ese ser que aborrecía y que ahora le privaba de lo que más amaba. Sabía la respuesta, pero no podía ceder tan fácilmente, por si acaso existían otras opciones.

—Nada me garantiza que una vez me tengan su merced dejen en paz a mi familia…

—Yo te lo garantizo, Bella, amor mío, reina mía, si aceptas yo seré tu servidor y guardián, todo lo que pidas, todo será tuyo, incluso mantenerlos vivos a ellos, la única condición es que tu don estará al servicio de Aro y que tú seas mía, absolutamente. El compromiso matrimonial que asumiste con Edward lo tomaste cuando eras humana, con leyes humanas, ahora no tiene sentido alguno cuando puedes ver la existencia de una manera diferente, siendo vampira, siendo inmortal, todo cambia. Bella, mereces alguien poderoso a tu lado, alguien como yo que ponga todo el mundo a tus pies —le dijo con una vehemencia que rayaba en el fanatismo.

—Mi compromiso con Edward es verdadero Félix, nada ha cambiado por el hecho de ser vampira, sigo siendo la misma, lo siento, todos pueden verlo… es algo demasiado grande para dejarlo todo cuando aún tengo la esperanza de luchar, no les tenemos miedo, podemos vencer a los Vulturis, podemos tener en cuestión de horas al mundo vampírico completo apoyándonos en una a lucha muerte contra ustedes —Bella dejó de traslucir ferocidad en sus ojos —debes decirle eso a Aro, desafiarnos no será fácil, en el encuentro de la última vez podíamos haberles aplastado sin piedad. ¡Atrévanse de nuevo y ya no tendremos ni un ápice de compasión!

Félix la miró fijante, maravillado, ésta mujercita era toda una fierecilla, una leona, su piel de oveja la había abandonado para dejar al descubierto a una guerrera capaz de enfrentar, luchar y morir por los que amaba. Para ganarla sólo tenía que mostrarle una alternativa de lucha que no diera la posibilidad de perder a ningún miembro de su familia, lo cual, sin duda, la aterraba. Le dio la respuesta inmerso en una sonrisilla cínica.

—Todo eso sería cierto si pudieras esperar de parte de los Vulturis una guerra limpia, Bella, yo los conozco, soy parte de ellos, y te digo, sólo puedes esperar que arremetamos contra ustedes en la guerra más baja de la historia de nuestro mundo, es perfectamente lícito hacerlo, nuestros intereses están por encima de los de ustedes como familia y como Clan, podemos sin duda, fraguar y realizar la guerra más sucia que puedas imaginar.

»Les asesinaremos de manera selectiva, solos, en cualquier lugar donde se encuentren, nunca podrás estar con todos ellos todo el tiempo para que tu escudo les proteja de los dones de Jane, o de Alec; Demetri los perseguirá por todo el mundo, los primeros en morir serán los más vulnerables cercanos a ustedes, los licántropos y su tribu, tu madre y tu padre.

»Bella, llevamos haciendo la guerra desde hace siglos, lo sabemos hacer mejor que los humanos y que ustedes, y la solución es tan sencilla… —le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos de forma salvaje e insinuante —sólo tienes que dejar que yo te haga el amor para que dejemos de hacerles la guerra, sencillo, y ni siquiera será un sacrificio para ti, nunca has probado a un vampiro verdadero Bella, nunca, el sexo conmigo será apoteósico para tí, mejor que cualquier cosa que Edward, tan inexperto, te haya dado antes.

Bella no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de repulsión, se retiró bruscamente de sus manos y se alejó, buscando la puerta. Félix permaneció en su lugar, impasible, mientras le advertía:

—Seré un tanto paciente Bella, piénsalo, es una buena negociación la que te ofrezco. Te doy veinticuatro horas para que tomes una decisión. ¡Todos en tus manos, Bella, todos! Piénsalo muy bien.

Bella, sumida en la angustia, una vez escuchó todas sus palabras salió, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se alejó con rapidez; en segundos llegó al río y sumergió su rostro en el agua helada para quitarse el incómodo cosquilleo de sus mejillas que le había dejado Félix con el roce de sus manos. ¿Acaso encontraría una salida? Se preguntaba, sólo tenía una opción, el dolor, para ella o su familia, era, únicamente, el dolor.

Pero debía elegir la vida para ellos, para los que amaba, por lo menos.

_**

* * *

**_

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: INQUIETUD

_**

* * *

**_

Hola,

_**Espero que éste capítulo les guste y amerite review.**_

_**Tengo una historia nueva que les recomiendo leer y comentar, se llama CITA CON LA MUERTE, participa del **__**The Sadness Story Contest y **__**el link está en mi perfil. Es la primera historia que escribo con final triste porque era requisito del concurso, espero se animen a leerlo, a comentarlo y que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	17. CAPÍTULO 16 INQUIETUD

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16 - INQUIETUD.**

Jacob era un mago para detectar los estados de ánimo de Bella, ella a Edward lograba distraerlo si quería ocultarle algo, pero con Jacob era otra cosa; siempre atento al más mínimo detalle, a su mejor amigo no lograba evadirlo si de contarle sus preocupaciones ocultas se trataba, y nada lo disuadía de obtener la verdad a toda costa.

De tanto que la conocía, sabía leer muy bien en su interior, como si le leyera la mente, algo que a Edward le estaba vedado, a menos que Bella lo permitiera expresamente.

Si la mente de Jacob no le gritase a Edward le hubiera gustado haberlo tenido a él para contarle todo, pero no era posible, estaba sola en esto, era inevitable, Edward leía a Bella a través de Jacob con un hábito que había adquirido en las últimas semanas, que se había reforzado con su presencia constante al lado de Renéesme, y que le hacía tolerarlo a pesar de sus celos de padre, inevitables.

Bella sabía por ello que lo mejor era evadir a Jacob, su rostro irreversiblemente le mostraría su angustia, Alice era otra amenaza, pero ya pensaría en ella más tarde, cuando hubiera tomado una decisión sobre el camino a tomar.

Aunque aún no sabía que hacer decidió organizar todas sus cosas, por si debía dejar la casa pronto, por lo menos, ahora era innecesario buscar el dinero esparcido por toda la casa en caso de que tuviera que realizar el viaje, Edward le había destinado una cantidad de dinero suficiente para que tuviera autonomía con sus compras y necesidades, al principio, a Bella le había parecido inútil tener tal cantidad de dinero a su disposición, una suma que ni siquiera imaginaba se pudiera agotar en toda una existencia inmortal, ahora, sabía que le sí le serviría de algo, no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie ni informar nada para disponer de tiquetes aéreos, auto, hotel y todo lo que se ofreciese en su posible viaje a Italia, y el requerido para una posible huída de Volterra, si es que llegaba a presentarse la oportunidad.

Alice desde hacía un tiempo la estaba asesorando en inversiones para que el capital se mantuviera estable y aumentara, no era la actividad preferida de Bella, pero ahora veía que era una buena previsión ante un futuro otra vez incierto, siempre debería garantizarse los medios para retornar alguna vez a su familia, algún día, se dijo con tristeza.

Fui inútil intentar no encontrarse con Jacob, en cuanto habían terminado las sesiones de clases con Esme, éste buscó a Bella con Renéesme en los brazos, y con sólo mirarle el rostro él detectó que algo extraño latía en su interior.

Él no le dijo nada, únicamente la miró profundamente a los ojos, y su propia mirada le reflejó el enigma que se dibujaba en su mente. Bella, asustada, rompió el contacto visual y tomó en brazos a su hija, quien de inmediato le tocó las mejillas con sus blancas manos, transmitiéndole su alegría por todo lo que había aprendido ese día. Bella la besó tiernamente en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza, como si ya fuera el momento de la despedida.

—Eres pálida, obvio, pero hoy lo estás más que de costumbre, ¿quieres que salgamos a cazar? —le preguntó Jacob, preocupado.

—No es necesario, apenas ayer salí a alimentarme con Edward —le respondió Bella forzando una sonrisa.

—Estás… rara. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ehh… nada, seguro —respondió ella vacilante, huyó definitivamente de sus ojos escrutadores y de su presencia —voy a alimentar a Reméesme.

Jacob quedó inquieto, con los visitantes que tenían, no era momento para dudas, debía hablar con Edward al respecto, Bella ocultaba algo, estaba angustiada y si no le contaba nada, era porque quería ocultarlo de Edward, pero callarlo ante él era peligroso para ella. Sabía que Bella era de decisiones radicales, al principio dudaba pero cuando asumía una opción, la tomaba sin vacilación, y lo que fuera que latiera en su mente, la preocupaba.

No era bueno saber que lo ocultaba, era el peor indicio.

Jacob encontró fácilmente a Edward cuando éste se encontraba con Bella en un abrazo profundo, después de permanecer toda la mañana separados; con su vista periférica contempló el rostro de Jacob lleno de inquietud e inmediatamente le leyó la mente. No era necesario que tuvieran una conversación a solas ni nada por el estilo.

Edward contempló el rostro de Bella a través de la mente de Jacob con todas las inquietudes que le suscitaba a éste: "_No creo que sea una deslealtad de mi parte que sepas que algo pasa, Edward, aunque no sé exactamente que es, sólo quiero que la protejamos de sí misma, sabes que es capaz de todo por los que ama_".

Edward asintió en silencio, con gratitud, su mano recorrió las ojeras que se tornaban oscuras en torno a los ojos de su esposa, quien cerró los ojos ante el deseado contacto, si hubiera tenido lágrimas le habrían salido a borbotones en ese momento, y él lo notó.

Deberían tener otra larga conversación, de alguna manera obligaría a Bella a ampliar su escudo para poder leerle la mente, de otra forma, no se separaría de ella ni por un segundo, hasta saber que estaba pasando.

Si se lo pedía directamente, como lo había hecho antes, no tenía ninguna opción de ganar, ese era ahora un tema de toda la familia, todos estaban en riesgo ante la visita de los representantes de los Vulturis, entre todos obligarían a Bella a revelar sus intenciones, no fuera que en ésta ocasión se escapara o hiciera alguna tontería, como cuando se expuso vanamente ante James.

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¿PUEDEN CREER QUE NO ME ACUERDO? ADICIONARÉ EL DATO CUANDO LLEGUE A CASA.**_

* * *

_**Hola,**_

_**Espero que éste capítulo les guste aunque sea cortito y amerite review.**_

_**Tengo una historia nueva que les recomiendo leer y comentar, se llama CITA CON LA MUERTE, participa del The Sadness Story Contest y el link está en mi perfil. Aún no hay fecha para votaciones.**_

_**Tengo otra historia nueva, se llama LA MENTIRA DE LA TELARAÑA, cinco capítulos y está ya terminada, la encuentran en mi perfil.**_

_**Besos y gracias por leer, por comentar.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	18. CAPÍTULO 17 LA REUNIÓN

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17 - LA REUNIÒN**

* * *

Esa noche, aprovechado que Félix y Demetri habían salido a cazar, humanos de seguro, y cuando Renéesme ya estaba dormida, Edward llamó a todos al amplio comedor.

Bella esperaba pasar con Edward una noche entregada al amor y a la pasión que le inspiraba, a la cual se entregaría con todas la fuerza de su ser, porque quizá sería la última a su lado, cuando él le pidió que regresaran a la casa grande y allí la esperaba una sorpresa: toda su familia, Jacob incluido, se encontraban sentados en el gran comedor.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó con incredulidad a Edward.

—Ya lo sabrás —le respondió él lacónicamente.

Carlisle estaba sentado en una cabecera de la mesa y en la otra, que estaba libre, Edward le pidió a Bella que se sentara. Verse en esa posición privilegiada de la mesa no hizo otra cosa que aumentar su inquietud. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, ocupaban los otros puestos, mientras un Jacob con los ojos fijos debajo de la mesa estaba exactamente al lado del lugar que había ocupado Edward. Éste, en medio del incómodo silencio y las miradas que sin duda se dirigían a Bella más que a cualquier otro, tomó la palabra.

—Padre, madre, hermanos, Jacob, Bella, he citado a ésta reunión para que en familia decidamos un asunto muy importante, que ya se sale de mis manos como esposo, es algo que rebasa mi relación con Bella y por ello lo pongo a consideración de ustedes, porque nos afecta a todos —Bella lo miró apabullada por la sorpresa, no podía creer que hubiera algún asunto de pareja que Edward considerara que debían definir frente a toda la familia.

—¿Qué es esto, Edward? —le inquirió ella —cualquier cosa que sea debemos hablarla antes, no entiendo, ¿algo de nuestra relación que les afecta a todos? ¿Acaso no tememos vida privada?

Emmet resopló y miró a Bella suspicaz.

—¿Cuál vida privada, Bella? ¡Tus gruñidos en la noche se sienten a varios kilómetros a la redonda! —le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Bella y Edward le lanzaron unas miradas asesinas y Rosalie le dio un golpe en el abdomen, que seguramente fue como coquillas para él.

—Compórtate amor, esto es serio —le reprendió.

Edward continuó.

—Una vez tomaste una decisión sobre tu alma y sobre tu vida y la mía, Bella, con la ayuda de toda nuestra familia, en una noche en que dijiste que el tema de tu conversión era asunto de todos y debíamos votar, pues nos ponía en peligro. Ahora es exactamente igual, Bella, no puedes estar en desacuerdo con esta metodología cuando tú misma la creaste.

»Todos sabemos que planeas algo relativo a la visita de Félix y Demetri, Alice lo ha visto vagamente en sus visiones porque no parece algo muy decidido —Bella miró a Alice con una ira profunda que se difuminó cuando vio la preocupación en los ojos de su hermana —Jacob lo ha notado y él te conoce más que nadie —aunque Jacob seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo la desvió para enfrentar la mirada de Bella, quien se sentía traicionada —y yo lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestros visitantes Vulturis llegaron.

»No estoy en desacuerdo con que hagas algo, estoy en desacuerdo con que lo quieras hacer sola, somos familia, somos equipo, debemos obrar en conjunto, coordinados, como cuando vencimos a los Vulturis cuando vinieron por Renéesme.

»Te he pedido que me compartas tus pensamientos al respecto ampliando tu escudo, pero te has negado, lo que me ha hecho desconfiar más; Bella te amo más que a mi existencia, haré lo que sea para protegerte, y ahora el mayor peligro eres tú misma, tu afán de protegernos a toda cosa. Félix quiere algo de ti, Aro también, ¿qué planeas al respecto? Por favor, compártelo con nosotros, te lo pido por mi amor, por nuestra hija, por Charlie, por todos los que te necesitamos para siempre con nosotros —la voz de Edward se quebró con ésta palabras y Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, mezcla de rabia e inevitablemente, amor al mismo tiempo.

Ella guardó silencio un instante, aunque no necesitaba oxígeno, respiró con profundidad y soltó el aire muy despacio. Miró a toda la familia uno a uno y concentró su pensamiento en aquel ser que era el más importante de su existencia, por quien había cambiado y dejado su vida humana y por quien lo daría todo, todo: su hija.

Edward le demostró su impaciencia con un gesto. Todos estaban expectantes, hasta Jasper olvidó expandir algún tipo de efluvio tranquilizador ante la tensión del lugar.

—¿Hasta qué punto, ser una Cullen me impide pensar y hacer lo que yo considere conveniente? Cierto, somos una familia peculiar, tengo unos deberes respecto a la seguridad de todos, pero hay momentos en los cuales se deben tomar decisiones cruciales que son tan personales, tan intimas, que nadie, ni siquiera tú Edward, con lo inmenso que es el amor que te tengo, puedes interferir.

—Nunca vulneraría tu posibilidad de elegir, Bella, si algún día ya no me amas, con seguridad y aunque allí termine mi existencia, podrás seguir tu camino, lo que no permitiré es que te sacrifiques por nosotros; te conocemos amor, escapaste ingenuamente para buscar a James y salvar a tu madre, estabas dispuesta a morir por salvarnos para protegernos de Victoria y sus neófitos, es nuestro deber protegerte de ti misma.

—No planeo nada diferente a lo que hemos pactado en familia para defendernos de los Vulturis —a Bella se le daba mejor eso de mentir desde que era vampira, no sonrojarse era una gran ventaja, que lamentablemente, Edward conocía. Jacob también le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad que no le pasó desapercibida.

Carlisle se levantó de su asiento y con un gesto impidió a Edward tomar la palabra.

—Bella, todos te amamos, eres mi hija y te quiero como a todos los miembros de mi familia, si fueras de mi propia sangre no podría quererte más. Tienes un padre verdadero y por ello no puedo pedir que me ames como a uno, pero sé de tu respeto y de tu amor intenso por Edward, por Renéesme y todos nosotros.

—Les amo con todo mi corazón, que sé que sigue latiendo en algún nivel, quizá energético, por todos ustedes —lo dijo Bella con la voz quebrada de emoción, porque además, esa reunión comenzó a sentirla como una verdadera despedida.

—Lo sé, Bella, no puedo pedirte que dejes entrar a Edward en tu escudo para que espíe tus pensamientos, todos tenemos el derecho de preservarlos y si Edward percibe los nuestros no es porque sea así su voluntad, ni siquiera la nuestra, costó acostumbrarnos a no poder guardarnos nada ante él; pero también tiene mucha sabiduría para manejarlo y jamás ha vulnerado nuestra confianza.

»Lo que sí te puedo pedir Bella, es que dejes la seguridad de nuestra familia en nuestras manos, sabemos cuidarnos y cuidarte, lo hemos hecho por décadas y no vamos a fallar ahora. Te lo juro. Deja cualquier plan que tengas y que todo quede en nuestras manos.

Bella hubiera querido aceptar, pero sabía que le era imposible, la posibilidad de convencer a Aro de una forma definitiva de dejar en paz a su familia era demasiado tentadora, no porque la deseara, era una opción terrible y el peligro al que se sometería, intenso, pero el tener la seguridad de todos en sus manos, como le había dicho Félix, no le permitía estar en paz hasta haber aprovechado la oportunidad.

Si había tenido alguna duda, la acababa de resolver; se iría, con Félix, a buscar a Aro. Un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo y sólo atinó a buscar la mirada de Alice, quien había afrontado la curiosa reunión en silencio.

Alice se sintió presa del mismo estremecimiento de Bella, cerró los ojos ante la angustia de la visión que tenía en su mente y tomó la mano de Jasper con fuerza, quien esparció su aura tranquilizadora sobre ella.

Edward se centró en mirar a su hermana con detenimiento, viendo lo mismo que ella.

_Era el refugio vampírico de Volterra. Aro, furioso, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a Demetri: _

—_¡Cómo pudiste permitir que escapara! —le decía._

—No lo impedí, pensé que era su voluntad, Maestro, darle espacio para que actuara como lo hizo.

—_No es tu papel deducir mis deseos, soy muy directo cuando los expreso. Rastréalos, Demetri, la quiero a ella para mí, a mi servicio, no para que él desfogue su estúpida lascivia, es más valiosa que eso, Félix debe retornar de inmediato y entregármela. _

Todos observaban a Edward y a Alice expectantes. Bella aterrada, estaba segura de que su amada hermana había visto sus planes, todos, completos y enteros.

—Félix y Demetri se marcharán —exclamó Edward, dudoso.

—¡Gran noticia¡ Con eso se acaba todo este problema, estaba que explotaba con ésta reunión tan patética —dijo Emmett.

—No creo que todo sean buenas noticias —le atajó Jasper —Alice… mírala, está atónita.

En efecto, Alice aún no lograba el control de sí misma. Sus manos entre las de Jasper temblaban porque tenía la sensación de que su visión era incompleta, como si muchas decisiones simultáneas se hubieran conjugado para llevar al momento que había visto, muchas decisiones aún frágiles, todavía tomando forma.

—¿Qué más sucederá? —interrogaron Rosalie y Esme casi al unísono.

Alice respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Edward, fijos y profundos, que le pedían que guardara silencio. Ella comprendió.

—Sólo eso, lo que acaba de decir Edward —respondió lacónica, huyendo su mirada de la de Bella, quien la escrutaba, aliviada ahora pero desconfiada.

Todos estaban festivos, menos Alice, Edward y Bella, quienes seguían apabullados por la preocupación. Jacob tampoco estaba confiado, el gesto de Bella y no haberla visto relajarse ante la noticia de la salida de los guardianes de su casa le hizo saber que nada estaba bien.

Edward se levantó para colocar a Bella en sus brazos y estrecharla con fiereza.

—Amor, perdóname, sólo busco protegerte.

—Lo sé, perdóname a mí, pero no puedo Edward, no puedo abrirte mi escudo, hay cosas allí que sólo me generarían vergüenza ante tus ojos.

—Nunca te verás a ti misma como verdaderamente eres, ¿verdad? Nada, Bella, nada puede avergonzarte ante mí, eres el ser más maravilloso que yo haya conocido, y con tus perfecciones y debilidades, que acepto, te amo con locura.

—Yo también te amo, no te imaginas con cuanta locura.

Bella le miró con ojos doloridos, reconociendo hasta qué punto cómo esa locura podía enfrentarla, pronto, de nuevo con la muerte.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: SOSPECHAS**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hola!! Gracias a quienes leen y comentar aún esta peculiar historia.

_**Gracias también a las personas que me dieron su voto para que **__**CITA CON LA MUERTE quedara en el segundo lugar del The Sadness Story Contest entre 70 historias, si quieren leerla está en mi perfil.**_

_**Besos.**_


	19. CAPÍTULO 18 SOSPECHAS

**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**

**SUMARIO**: Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución, los Cullen, en especial Bella son más peligrosos de lo que pensaba, ella para salvar a su familia enfrentará el dilema de ceder a los deseos de un vampiro siniestro y hermoso, aunque implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?

**ALERTA**: SPOLIERS de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos. Los textos de libros originales a que hago referencia están citados entre comillas en cursiva.

**Clasificación**: M. Atención, lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18 - SOSPECHAS**

Edward buscó a Alice en su habitación, aguzaron sus sentidos para verificar que no hubiera oídos cercanos que escucharan la conversación.

Todos habían salido de caza y Bella estaba en la casita, con Renésmee.

Alice lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos para tratar de aliviarle la tensión que lo oprimía, él sonrió pero no tuvo fortaleza para devolver el abrazo. Ella en silencio reprodujo en su mente su visión, con todos los detalles, para que Edward la contemplara completa y objetivamente.

—El que huyó claramente era Félix, él escapará, ¿pero, por qué? —le preguntaba Edward—. Adora a Aro, le es tan vilmente servil, como una rata ante el queso, ¿qué le puede llevar a sublevarse de tal forma?

—Bella —contestó Alice con un suspiro —su fijación por ella es enfermiza, lo has visto en su mente Edward, la ama y la desea quizá tanto como tú mismo lo haces.

Una oleada de celos mezclados con ira recorrieron el pecho de Edward. Por un momento sintió como si su corazón muerto latiera de odio.

—Lo sé que la ama de alguna manera, pero que algo te quede claro Alice, nadie, nadie sobre éste planeta podrá amar a Bella como yo lo hago, Félix es demasiado egoísta para amarla de la forma en que lo hago yo —contestó lacónico —lo de él es más como el ansia de apropiarse de un trofeo, de poseerla a toda costa.

—Está bien, no tanto como tú —aunque Alice lo dudaba —Aro hablaba de que escapó y que la quiere a ella para él, no para que Félix desfogue su lascivia, ¿Félix obtendrá a Bella de alguna forma?

Ambos se estremecieron ante la idea.

—No lo sé, en ese caso, mejor sería que Aro la tuviera en su poder que Félix, sabemos para qué la quiere, por lo menos Aro no permitiría que la violaran —Edward sintió la ponzoña llenar completamente su boca ante la posibilidad de que Félix tocara a Bella, su animalidad e instinto asesino se agudizaban al máximo.

—¿Es posible violar a una vampira, conoces antecedentes? ¿Aún por otro vampiro? —Inquirió Alice con duda.

—Si fuera sólo por la fuerza tarde o temprano alguno mataría al otro, pero la víctima puede ceder a entregarse sexualmente ante una extorsión o amenaza. Debemos prevenir, Alice, lo que vimos es concreto, Félix no debe regresar a Volterra, debo matarlo antes. No podemos permitir que le pase algo a Bella, el riesgo no es sólo que el tome por la fuerza, es que la asesine si no logra lo que quiere, supera con creces la fuerza física de Bella.

—Pero Edward, matarlo ahora desataría la guerra de inmediato, tendríamos a toda la guardia Vulturi en pocos momentos acá, rodeándonos, y sin tiempo para llamar a nuestros aliados.

—Alice, es la única salida, varias decisiones se han conjugado para tener la posibilidad de que Félix se apodere de Bella, no sé si hay decisiones de ella de por medio, entonces lo mataré con mis propias manos en éste instante, le seguiré en la cacería mientras distraes a Demetri.

—De todos modos podrás a Bella en peligro, y no solo a ella, a Renéesme y a toda la familia. Las confrontaciones directas no han sido la mejor opción para nosotros, siempre ha sido mejor jugar con cartas de estrategia que con la fuerza bruta, es ha sido nuestra ventaja.

Edward se tocó con desesperación el puente de nariz.

—Por favor Alice, dime cuales son mis opciones entonces, ¿cuál opción de estrategia tengo? Sabes que no puedo ponerlas en peligro a ellas, mi esposa, mi hija, son lo que más amo en mi existencia, ni a ustedes mi familia. Pero Félix ha llegado a límites insospechados y llegará a peores, no quiero arrepentirme luego de no haberle matado ahora, cuando es el momento, cuando está a nuestro alcance.

—Tendremos que estar pendientes de Bella, Edward, nos turnaremos para vigilarla, es lo que hemos pactado desde antes. Las únicas decisiones sobre las que podremos influir ahora son las de ella, yo estaré atenta a ver cómo van variando las cosas. A estas alturas creo que si vamos a matar a alguien, ese debe ser Aro, para conjurarlo todo de una buena vez desde la base, desde el origen del problema, pero para hacer eso, todo debería estar controlado, y nuestros aliados, disponibles.

—Me avisas si sabes algo nuevo, por favor —Edward mesó sus cabellos con desesperación.

—Por supuesto. Vamos a alertar a nuestros amigos, haré llegar los mensajes a todos los confines del planeta; ojalá estén la gran mayoría en zonas con acceso a internet, fue de lo mejor tomar sus datos en la última visita, hasta los menos diestros en los adelantos tecnológicos prometieron estar pendientes de nuestros mensajes por correo electrónico.

—El correo electrónico no es seguro con los guardianes acá, debemos establecer una forma de comunicarnos sin alertar a los Vulturis. Hablaré con Carlisle, encontraremos la solución.

—Primero habla con Eleazar y con Tanya, por teléfono será suficiente para alertarlos.

—Lo haré al instante; pero por favor, ve con Bella, cada segundo que pasa sola aumenta el peligro de que ocurra lo que viste.

—Voy con ella. Y Edward, por favor, contrólate, no servirá de nada que les alertes a ellos y a Bella.

Edward sintió el anhelo de estar nuevo cerca de su esposa, el instinto protector en medio del amor era más fuerte para los vampiros que para los humanos, por un momento, se sintió incapaz de manejarlo.

—Trataré Alice, trataré, no es nada fácil, volver a ver a Félix será la prueba de fuego.

—Podrás hacerlo, eres de los mejores ejemplares de vampiro que he conocido, te lo aseguro —le sonrió suavemente —bueno... después de Jasper, y de Carlisle, y de Esme, y de...

—Déjalo ahí Alice, por favor, antes de que coloques a Emmett antes que yo, eso no podría soportarlo mi vulnerable amor propio.

Edward le sonrió tristemente, pero con agradecimiento. Alice era definitivamente más que su hermana, era su mejor aliada.

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **PREPARATIVOS PARA LA HUIDA.**

* * *

_**Hola, por un nuevo pero brevísimo capítulo, gracias por su paciencia. Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


End file.
